


Land of the Dead

by AwfulLoneliness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: But anyway I'll post this here so it doesn't sit collecting dust on FF.net, Gen, God bless Taika Waititi and what he did to her, back when Age of Ultron was still in cinemas, but I loved Hela and she was so far away from the MCU you couldn't see her with the Hubble, i wrote this five years ago, or as I still call it: The Pit, we were so young and hopeful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwfulLoneliness/pseuds/AwfulLoneliness
Summary: Reposted from FF.net: Helheim is being destroyed from within. To Hela, it seems it's time to pull some strings, but with her family a broken mess, she'll have to pull them herself. (Post The Dark World, pre Age of Ultron)
Kudos: 3





	1. Foreword by Odin

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this, my first baby, back in 2015. It's rough around the edges, but it's the first fic when I trusted my English skills enough to show it to the world. I read it today and it's obvious it needs a lot of work but I'm still terribly fond of it. If you point out any mistakes I'll appreciate it. Hope you enjoy!

_It started many years ago, when the boys were barely of age. They were young and restless, and eager to prove themselves in battle for the first time. They heard rumors of turmoil in Nidavellir, and went with their companions to investigate. It was a grave mistake; in their eagerness and inexperience, they fought foes that greatly outnumbered them, and they were badly hurt. But, with barely a second to spare, they were assisted by a group of Dwarfs, commanded by the young Lady Angrboda, the Second Hand of the Iron Wood Craftshop._

_In the Craftshop, they were nursed back to health, albeit slowly, as is the Dwarfen medicine. Young Lady Angrboda was an intelligent woman, a skilled warrior and sorceress, and an even better crafter, and she took great pride in cultivating her mind as she cultivated her craft. In her, Loki found friendship, and as the years passed, he found love. Then one day, she sought audience with Loki, and hours later, they came to us, to make an announcement. They were going to be parents._

_Thor was delighted. Frigga and I were concerned._

_My wife and I discussed much that night, and while we agreed to keep the secret of Loki's parentage between ourselves, we decided to keep a close eye on Angrboda's pregnancy. We wanted to make sure there would be no risk in it. So we invited Angrboda to live in Asgard as Loki's rightful wife. And while they married, Lady Angrboda lived for her Craftshop, and soon she returned to Nidavellir. Loki chose to share her path, and Frigga trailed after them not longer after._

_Finally the baby was born. She was a girl, small for an Asgardian but big for a Dwarf. She had Loki's black hair and green eyes, and Angrboda's curls, and not a single trace of her Jotun heritage. She was named Leah._

_Half a century later, Loki came back to Asgard, refusing to speak what had gone wrong between him and Angrboda. Still, Leah came to us every year and spent months at the time in the palace. She was smart, skilled in the arts of both sorcery and sword, and the delight of the old, tired bones of my wife's and mine. Until, once when she was in Nidavellir, she changed. Angrboda ran to us, our granddaughter, her little girl tightly held in her arms. The left side of her little body was old, spotted and wrinkled like an old lady's, and half her hair was gray, though she seemed to be in no pain at all. And then I realized._

_Leah had changed. While she would always be there, now she was Hela, fated to rule the grim realm of Helheim, the Land of the Dead._


	2. Travelling Places

The throne room was dark and vast, made entirely of stone. The four enormous statues of Queens past felt oppressive instead of reassuring that day, but Hela walked purposefully toward the dim light, shining from the deer skull on top of the Queen's throne, still empty. The King was sitting on the smaller throne, several steps above the ground. Hela bowed in front of him, her cape falling around her arms.

“Welcome back, child,” King Nidhogg said. His white hair was unkempt and his eyes had dark rings around them. “What news do you bring me?”

“I have searched all the Realms, my King,” Hela answered, her green eyes staring at him while she straightened her cape. “But I have found no sign of him, not a clue of his whereabouts.”

“I see.” The King's eyes darkened and he gripped his scepter tighter. “I must ask that you search again. The Nine Realms are vast, and they are full of places wherein a sorcerer as skilled as your father may hide. Try harder, child, because you know him better than anyone else, and it is of utmost importance that we find him.”

“I understand, my King. But...” She stepped closer to the throne. “Why is it so urgent?”

“The Allfather asked for it personally. He was fooled once, and doesn't desire to be fooled twice. As much as it pains him, Loki is still a traitor to Asgard. Sometimes a King must do what is best for the Realm and leave aside all personal feelings.”

Hela closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I know, my King. And as much as it pains me to see how far my father has fallen, it is also my wish to find him and maybe understand what his motives were,” she paused and gathered her thoughts. “This is why I beg you to let me search here in Helheim too. This is the only place I haven't tried, and for all we know he may be masquerading as a palace guard.”

“Child, this Realm in still bound to me,” he answered in a cold voice. “I know everything that happens here, and I can assure you, Loki is not hiding anywhere in my land.”

She bowed deeply. “It is as you say, my King.” She matched his tone, her voice equally as cold. “Then I'll continue my search. By your leave.”

Hela called Heimdall and transported without waiting for the Bifrost to open.

“Good evening, Gatekeeper.” She smiled and nodded at him.

“Good evening to you, and welcome again to Asgard, Protector Hela, Princess of Helheim. May I know your business here?”

“I request an audience with the Allfather.” Heimdall's expression didn't change, but he was certainly conveying a different feeling than the one a second before. Hela just sighed. “Yes, I'm aware we didn't part in exactly the best terms, but... it's an official Realm meeting of sorts.”

“Yes,” the Gatekeeper said and Gestured for the Einherji at the bridge to bring another horse from the city. The man mounted and raced away.

Hela leaned on the threshold facing the abyss, her dress flapping around her legs. She took it all in; the endless darkness, the lone stars, the bright clusters, the gas clouds of pinks and yellows and reds and greens.

“I have seen you,” Heimdall spoke up, “these past months, running around the Realms.”

Hela chuckled. “Did I look like a headless chicken?”

“You looked like a young woman with a purpose.”

She smiled at him and resumed her contemplation, gas clouds of reds and greens. Her fingers were clutching the hem of her cape, worrying the red and green embroidery there.

“What were you looking for?”

She paused. “Answers. Reasons. Maybe closure.”

“And you haven't found them.”

“Am I that obvious?”

“No. But you always came here to look at the stars when you were upset.”

“Maybe I just love the company.”

A whinny brought them both back to the present. Hela smiled at the Gatekeeper as she mounted.

“Thank you, Heimdall.” She could have sworn the man's lips had curved into a smile, but she had already turned the horse around and couldn't be sure. 

The golden light of dusk made the golden Realm even more golden, Hela realized. Everything, from green leaves to white marble to the brown horse she was riding was painted in yellows, as if seeing through a glass full of honey. She felt a bit unnerved.

An aide received her and led her to a small waiting chamber, telling her King Odin would probably be able to receive her in two hours' time, and to forgive the inconvenience, and to tell him what he could help with, and that food and refreshment would be brought soon for her, and to again forgive the inconvenience. She smiled and thanked him, and when he was finally gone she dropped onto the armchair and slouched.

Hela conjured the book she was currently reading, a treaty on healing herbs and animals on Alfheim, but her eyes skidded over the letters, and as soon as she had read them they were gone. She sighed and vanished it, letting her gaze roam through the room. She eat some food when it was brought, but soon enough she was bored out of her mind again. Then a stroke of genius came to her.

She let her magic reach out into the palace, heading straight into her old room, and there she found it. She pulled and brought over the book. It was old and bound in leather, with big pictures and bigger letters.

She caressed it and opened it reverently.  _ Brave Deeds Of Kára Of The Twilight, Maiden Valkyrie At The Service Of King Bór  _ read the title, and Hela took a moment to lift the book to her nose and smell it. It smelled of dust and old paper, but if she concentrated she could swear it smell like childhood. Grandmother Frigga had read it to her when she was a child, but just the first three deeds over and over again. She would smile when Hela said she would be a valkyrie like Kára, and softly correct her stance and grip on the stick she used for sword, and then sit her down and teach her how to read with that same book. Later, Hela had tricked her father into reading the fourth deed to her, but then Grandmother had  _ told him _ , and he too had sat her down and taught her to read. At least she read perfectly now. 

She opened the pages on the second deed and started reading, losing track of time. That's how Odin found her, an hour later. He cleared his throat. Hela snapped the book closed and turned sharply toward him. When she saw who it was, she relaxed and stood up.

“My King.” She bowed slightly.

“There is no need for such formalities.” Odin waved his hand. “But honestly I didn't think I would see you again after... the last time you visited.”

“This is no social visit, Allfather.” Hela looked at him straight in the eye, but she seemed sad.

“I know.” Odin walked up to her and hesitantly reached out a hand toward her. “But first, forgive me. I was too harsh to you, and foolish. I am sorry.” his fingertips stopped just short of her arm.

She hesitantly clasped his hand and held it for a long moment.

Odin pulled his hand away and examined her. “Excuse an old man and his sentimentality. Now, what did you want to talk about?” He took a seat and put Gungnir next to him, signaling her to sit down with a gesture.

Hela sat and breathed out slowly. “It's not bearing fruits,” she told him. His brow furrowed and hers mirrored the movement. “I have searched the Realms, except for Helheim itself, and I haven't found any clue. There's always the possibility of... outside Yggdrasil, but it seems highly unlikely.”

“I see,” he said. “And what about Helheim?”

“King Nidhogg is leading the search there himself. Across the land, because there's nothing on the Helbooks. He has all but forbidden me to search there.”

Odin sighed and nodded. “I will have to think about this.” He suddenly seemed very old and tired.

Hela stood up and bowed. “Then I'll leave you to it.”

“I'll order your room to be readied.”

“That won't be necessary. I haven't seen my mother in a long time; I'd wished to visit her as soon as possible, and seeing how this task will take some time, I'd rather go today.”

Odin raised an eyebrow. “Is that all there is to it?”

“Yes. Well, no,” she sighed. “There are memories in this place I'm not ready to face just yet.”

He nodded and stood up, grabbing Gungnir. Almost as an afterthought, he picked up the book Hela had been reading earlier, and pressed it into her hands.

She looked confusedly at him.

“Keep it,” he said and she nodded.

They walked in silence to the front gate, Odin's hand hovering between her shoulderblades.

They reached the gate and the Allfather turned to her once again. “Will you travel by Bifrost?”

“No. I want to reach the craftshop as fast as possible.”

He smiled. “Then you be very careful, young lady, and travel safe.”

“I promise I will, Grandfather.” She smiled hesitantly. “And send my regards to Heimdall.” Her form wavered and vanished.

The Iron Wood Craftshop was perhaps the biggest, and surely the most renowned in Nidavellir. It was no mean feat, considering Nidavellir had the most renowned artisans of the Nine Realms.

It got its name from the ventilation pipes that led from the forge, deep inside the mountain, to the open air right in the middle of the woods. The pipes were disguised as trees, to disrupt the view as little as possible, and even the entrances to the place were masked as plants.

Hela entered through the main door and hurried toward the man at the desk.

“Alfrigg!” She hugged and lifted him off his feet. “I've missed you.”

“Hela, what the bloody roots?! Put me down! I'm too old for this.”

“Make me.”

“I am a man with a reputation to maintain, let me go right now!”

“You will have to try harder, little brother.” She let him go though, and smirked at him.

“Don't give me that, you damn spawn of Asgard. You look young enough to be my daughter.”

“I'm still your older sister.”

“Then act like you are.” He backhanded her arm.

“Did you just hit me? See, you _are_ a brat.”

“See you at dinner.”

Hela snorted and walked into the living area. She caught a glimpse of somebody in the kitchen of her family's quarters and entered. When she saw who it was, she beamed.

“Hello, Housewife of the Year.”

Lofnheid turned around from the pot with a start, clutching her chest. When she saw Hela she smiled, but then frowned and strode to her.

She stopped sharply in front of the half Asgardian and whacked her in the arm with a wooden spoon.

“Ow. Hehehe.” Hela kept beaming. “Did I startle you? That's a plus.”

“I'll give you a plus. Now come here.”

Hela dropped to her knees and hugged her sister, as tightly as she dared and being awkwardly mindful of Lofnheid's belly.

The Dwarf pulled away. “I'll cut it short because you're making it terribly awkward. And I can smell the food burning.” She moved over to the pot and began stirring again.

“How long now for the baby to come? And how's it going?” Hela approached the cupboard and began getting plates.

“Couple of weeks, three at most. And it's doing great, as healthy as they come.”

“'It'? You don't know the sex yet?”

“We don't want to, you know? Let him or her be a surprise. _What_ are you doing?”

“Setting the table...?” she raised an eyebrow.

“Put it all down. You're a guest.”

“It's Mother's house. You're never a guest in your mother's house.”

Lofnheid snorted. “Fine, you're right. But you should go say hello to Mother before the little menaces find you and don't let you go ever again. And there's still two hours before dinner's ready, it's not like we're in a rush.”

“Fine, fine, I'm leaving. But I'm telling Mother you kicked me out.”

“You do that, Evil Overlady of Evilness. But get to Mother or you'll come back with a few limbs less.”

“I just can't have the last word with you, can I?” Hela waved a glowing hand over the table as she walked away. When the green light vanished, plates, cutlery and glasses were set in place.

She walked into the main forge, where most of the work was done, going straight to Angrboda's station. The pounding of hammers and seething of water made the place terribly noisy, and the open fires cast an orange glow and oppressing heat into the workspace. That _home_ feeling comforted Hela.

Angrboda was working on a shield, giving the final details to the design. Her now white hair was hastily tied to keep her bangs from falling on her face, and her glasses were sitting on the tip of her nose. She put her tool aside and moved the light over to inspect her work. Hela took the opportunity to clear her throat very pointedly.

“Yes?” Angrboda turned around and recognized her. “Hela! Welcome home.” She hugged her daughter.

“Hello, Mother. I've missed you,” Hela hugged back.

Angrboda pulled away. “Is something bothering you?”

“I'll tell you later. How does a cup of hot cocoa sounds to you?”

“Delightful. Have the twins found you yet?” They started walking to the door.

“Not yet. But I think they can smell me, so any time now.”

“They probably smell the candy you give to them. You're spoiling them rot, you know?”

“They're my niece and nephew, not my children. I can spoil them, and I swear to the brightest star that I will.”

They left for the kitchen.

Dinner was, as always, a noisy mess. Angrboda sat at the head of the table, and from there she tried to keep the peace, to no avail.

Vestridis and Berling sat at each side of Hela. They pestered their aunt with questions and requests for tricks, usually at the same time and speaking one over the other. Hela tried to answer them, and even made some blue and green flames that danced in the air, but when she tried to give the children some candy, both her brother Alfrigg and her sister-in-law Lynd gave her such poisonous looks she decided to vanish it away.

“Have these two started their training yet?” She asked instead.

“Yes,” Lynd answered. “We're still with the light arts, though.”

“We're doing _tapestries_ ,” Vestridis said. “It's so boring. I wanna go to the forge already.”

“I'm gonna make a big sword, and it's gonna be the best sword ever.” Berling added.

“I'm gonna make the best sword ever!”

“No, you're not.”

“Are too.”

“Are not.”

Lynd sighed. “Stop arguing, you too. I'm trying to talk to your aunt.” She pinned her son and daughter with a glare. They pouted and squirmed a bit but complied. “I was saying,” she continued, “we've just begun. Some tapestry for now, and they don't love it but are good at it. Berling pays more attention to detail and Vestridis has the spells come to her more easily. They would probably be great together if they stopped fighting for three seconds in a row.”

“She starts it!”

“He does!”

It was a noisy dinner.

After dinner and post-dinner were done, and plates and pots were cleaned, Angrboda called for her oldest daughter to follow her, and they went into the study.

Hela dropped on a chair and sighed. Angrboda sat and waited.

Hela dragged the heel of her hand on her forehead and opened her mouth. Then she closed it and dragged her hand on her face. She leaned back into the chair and looked at the ceiling, opening her mouth again. She grunted.

“You sound like a dying whale. Now, girl, _what_ is the problem?”

“Everything's wrong and nothing's right.”

“That's how things usually are, but you'll have to be a little more specific.”

“I know there's no lost love between me and Nidhogg, but this last century he has been going out of his way to keep me away from Helheim. I mean, at first it was just, 'go out there, explore the Realms', but now for ten years, give or take a few, it's more like he's kicking me out without bothering to make an excuse. And now, he's sent me on a wild goose chase. Did you know I've spent two years looking for Father? Under every rock in each of the Realms.” She took a deep breath. “You have no idea how difficult it is to search underground caves in Midgard, and the less I tell you about Muspelheim the better. And he has forbidden me to search in Helheim! 'Give your report, go out there again, don't you ever think about stopping here for the night'. He literally didn't let me spend the night in the palace. Supposedly it's all in orders of Odin's, but I dropped by and you know what? _He had no clue as to what was going on._ ” She breathed deeply again and leaned back into the chair.

Angrboda frowned. “Do you know what he's hiding?”

“I might have an idea. A bit farfetched, but not impossible.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I have the beginnings of a plan.”

“An unnecessarily convoluted, thirty steps plan?”

“No,” Hela gave her a toothy grin.

Angrboda pressed her hand to her face. “You are too much like your father.”

“Then let's hope my plans end up better than his.”

“What about Odin?” Angrboda cupped her chin.

“What about him?”

“Not your grandfather anymore?”

“Not since we fought. It was terribly petty of him.”

The Dwarf nodded. “If the plan fails?”

“Probably all the Realms would perish.”

“You first of all,” Angrboda said evenly, but there was fear in her eyes.

“Yes. That's why I won't fail.”

She sighed after a long pause. “I'm an old woman, Hela, well past my prime. And old women shouldn't have to bury their daughters.” She locked eyes with Hela. “You will succeed, you hear me?”

“Yes, Mother”


	3. A Quick Stop (And In Motion Again)

Helheim was a mostly gray realm. The sky was usually clouded and mists hung to the trees and fields until late in the morning. It was also unspeakably big, and therefore unspeakably repetitive. Moss-covered woods reached across kilometers, and then slowly abated to moss-covered shrubbery and finally to leagues upon leagues of fields with moss-covered stones. Here and there you could find a little settlement inhabited by the Geiste, the small folk native to the Realm, or find little bone fields placed by Helas of time past to serve as an army, should the need arise.

The palace Eljudnir sat alone atop the highest peak of Helheim, with long and tortuous steps leading up to it. On the other side of the mountain, the Afterworld Gates stood between their pillars, always open for new souls to cross, and always glowing orange. The river Gjoll cascaded from the top of the mountain, running to the left of the Gates. Near the Gates, a bronze statue of a fierce warrior guarded the entrance of a covered bridge, which crossed the river and led into a small island with a building in the middle.

Hela decided to not bother with the steps, just choosing to appear in front of the main gate.

“Good morning, um... Are you Olf or Alf?” she asked the gatekeeper.

“Olf, My Princess. My brother'll start his watch this afternoon.”

“I'm terribly sorry. After all these years I still can't tell you apart.”

“Please, Protector,” he said, opening the gate. “Some days not even our Mother can. Do you seek audience with the King?”

“Yes.”

“He's tending to some problems on Northern Niflheim, but he should be back by early evening. Your chambers are ready and servants will be sent with food and drinks.”

“Thank you, Olf. Have a nice day.”

“At your service, Protector.”

Hela wandered slowly through the palace, spreading her senses outward to learn who was still in the place. It seemed the Master at Arms was still away tending to matters in Northern Niflheim, but he was so since five years ago; what was new was the two new Counselors were missing too, and hadn't they been appointed about five years ago? Hela sighed; she just hated when her darkest assumptions seemed to fit the reality so closely, but to be fair she should have acted long ago. She had grown _complacent._ Now the only thing left to do was damage control. At least she had enough time to set the stage properly.

She entered her room and settled with her book about herbs and animals of Alfheim until the food was brought. It was stew full of vegetables, cooked until they were indistinguishable from one another and with big pieces of meat and marrowbone. Helheim had no _cuisine_ to speak of, but their meals were always more than hearty.

When she was done, Hela cut some bread and spread the marrow carefully, picking out the paper that came hidden in it before sprinkling some salt and biting gladly. She unfolded the paper.

 _The horror awaits in Northern Niflheim as the souls cry out for help,_ it read and left Hela looking thoughtful. At this point she was fairly certain that everything was worse than she thought.

She should have paid more attention, she should have got her spies sooner. She should have _so many things_ , but it was too late for that. There was still time to act, though, and plenty of time to bash herself for failing her kingdom after she succeeded.

She twirled the paper around her fingers, her eyes lost in the distance.

 _You can never be too careful,_ a woman from London resounded in her head. She sighed and grabbed the saltshaker. She sprinkled the paper and ate it; it tasted like marrow and salt, with and aftertaste of ink. She downed it with beer.

 _I should have listened to you long ago,_ she thought to the woman, and prepared to start moving the pieces.

Hela sat at the table in the Counsel Room, second chair to the right of the head of the table. In front of her, two maps were displayed, one of Yggdrasil and one of Vanaheim; they were being held open by books. Next to her there was a notebook and a pen – so much better than quills and scrolls, she thought – and she was immersed in a enormous book about magics and tricks and spells to disappear and conceal.

So immersed she was, she didn't hear King Nidhogg enter the room. The King stopped just shy of the table and watched her. His face was blank, but his eyes shone with some kind of weird light. He was completely still and gripping his scepter tightly.

Hela passed a page.

“Child,” Nidhogg said, and Hela jumped on her chair. She scrambled to stand up and bow.

“My King.”

Nidhogg walked deliberately toward the head of the table and sat down. His two new counselors hurried to their seats – one on his right, one on his left – and sat down, turned slightly to her. They all stared for a few seconds too long.

“What news do you bring me, in such a short time? It was just two days earlier that you left us.”

Hela looked to the ground, frowning. “I have been to Asgard yesterday, my Liege, and while I have not found certain evidence of my father being there – there is too much leftover magic from his time living there – I have found some tomes that might be useful.” She placed her hand on the big book in front of her. “With this I'll be able to narrow down the search. I had thought of starting right here in Vanaheim. It is a specially powerful place, and the spell will echo in all the realm. After it is cast, all I will need is a simple search spell.”

The King nodded, but his eyes weren't focusing on the map. “How long will it take?”

“I need a whole day to prepare the spell, but after that it's a matter of minutes.”

“Very well. Show it to me.”

Hela handed him the book, opened in the page with the spell.

“I may take some time. You can leave,” he ordered to the present. “Not you, though, child.”

The counselors retired from the room. While the King focused on the book, Hela summoned another, this time one about searching spells.

When Nidhogg put down his book, Hela raised her head.

“What will happen if this proves unfruitful?”

“We'll have to consider the possibility of my father seeking refuge outside of Yggdrasil.” Nidhogg reached out and took one of the books holding the maps in place; a side rolled up. “It's known for certain he had dealings with beings from outside Yggdrasil, and there are even rumors of him allying with all kinds of unsavory people.” A shiver ran down her spine, “but I doubt father went back to them. He failed them, and they would have already put him on the Helbooks.”

“I could not agree more.” He was flipping through the little book slowly. “The outside of Yggdrasil have _all kinds_ around it. It is said there is no rules but the ones decided by the strongest.” A thick, long silence fell around them, as Nidhogg kept flipping through the book, page by excruciatingly slow page. “Tell me, child, where does this book come from? I don't remember it in my library.”

“It was a gift. It's one of my childhood favorites, and the Allfather saw fit to give it to me.”

“When?”

“Yesterday. I was... um, surprised, should I say, by this gift. I thought I had fallen out of his favor after our fight.” Nidhogg nodded encouragingly. “I thought we could never speak to each other civilly, but yesterday he just... asked for my forgiveness.” She chuckled sadly. “Maybe he's just feeling old and lonely.”

“How so?”

“He was... a little strange yesterday.” She avoided Nidhogg's eyes. “He said... he said he was sorry, and he hugged me.” She wiped at her cheek. “But I think I... Grandmother's gone, and uncle Thor's living on Midgard, and Father's been disowned long ago. It's just... I never thought he could rid of his pride in such a way so as to ask for forgiveness, instead of pretending something didn't happen. That is new for him,” her voice cracked a little. “Excuse me, my King, but I'm feeling a little unwell. May I...?”

“Of course.” He handed her the little book and she left the room.

If there was a smirk under her tears, nobody saw it.

Hela spent the rest of the day in her room, ostensibly grieving, or maybe brooding, but for all practical purposes she didn't left the room and nobody bothered her except to bring her food. It suited her perfectly. After midnight, she snuck out. She went to a nondescript tree in a nondescript forest, took a deep breath and walked under the roots.

The problem with branchwalking in Yggdrasil was that a single wrong turn or a step out of place could lead to a fall through the nothingness, or even worse, the Void, and she wasn't experienced enough to do it without a second thought like Loki did. And all that without taking into account that Helheim's root just twisted into itself. There was just one way out of the Realm; the rest just led to different parts of it. A feint to her right, a jump over the reaching horrors waiting to drag passersby, a little light in there and she appeared under the shrubbery in East Helheim. She had taken a wrong left.

“Dammit.”

She dived into the root again and this time took two rights. Now Hela appeared in a crack in the ice of Northern Niflheim. She just sat there, letting her senses tell her what was happening outside.

Bile rose up her throat and she clenched her fists and jaw. What was happening outside was _beyond loathsome._ She felt like howling and rampaging at this insult. Instead, she gritted her teeth. She just had to wait for a single day. She left the place through the roots, but this time, when the horrors tried to drag her, she blasted them into oblivion.

She eventually reached her room, and collapsed on all fours. She started to dry heave, once, twice, three times, until it finally subsided. She rose with weak knees and wiped her face. _Tomorrow,_ she thought.

The next day, Hela rose with the sun, had a nice breakfast at the kitchens and a pointed chat with the personnel she trusted most, and departed before seeing a single hair on Nidhogg's head. She didn't trust herself near him.

She transported to Midgard, in one of the bigger cities in the whole Realm. She decided to draw as little attention to herself as possible, so she wore a black dress, and turned her cape into a green and red shawl. The particular problem with this city was that the last time she had seen it, it was destroyed and Chitauri corpses littered the streets. With the lack of rubble and the people going about their daily business, she found herself lost. She entered a shop and approached the counter.

“Excuse me,” she said to the cashier. “Could you tell me how to get to the Avengers Tower?”

“Tourist?” the woman said with a smile.

“Yes.”

“Take five blocks that way, and then one to your left. You should see it from there.”

“There is a police cordon around them, though. You'll have one hell of a time getting close to them,” an old man with his hair slicked back and tinted glasses chipped in.

Hela sighed. “Well, I'll try my hand nonetheless.”

“Well then, I hope you're lucky,” the old man said and left.

The cashier shrugged after the old man and leaned conspiratorially in the counter. “May I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Who do you wanna see?”

“Un...,” she cleared her throat. “Thor.”

“I knew it! You're from London, aren't you? He put quite the show back there, and he was so brave fighting those ugly things.”

“You tell me. I was in a flat down the street from the battle. I could see those creatures running around and heard the clatter and smashing. It was terrifying, let me tell you.”

“Oh my. Were you ok?”

“Yes, thank God. But I was so scared. I just thought that maybe, you know?, I could thank him, not in person, but maybe a letter or something. Anything, really.”

“The best of luck for you then. I really hope you get to thank him.”

“Thank you. Very much.” Hela smiled at her and left the shop.

She stopped a few meters from the cordon and surveyed her surroundings. There was a small path where Stark employees could pass, but they needed to show their passes. There was two options now: throw subtlety out of the window and walk in on full Helheim garb, or appear directly in the building. She clapped her hands and started, appearing in the first floor bathroom. The key to a successful infiltration, she recalled from old memories, was looking like you belonged there. She conjured a paper printed with some graphs – bar graphs, she couldn't stand pie ones – and walked purposefully toward the elevator. She could sense her uncle somewhere in the top floors, above the 90th.. She was about to push the button when she saw there was a problem.

This elevator went was far as the 85th floor. She got out and revised her plan.

Hela went around the ground floor, conjuring different piles of papers and files to seem as inconspicuous as possible. Not a single elevator went further up then the 85th floor. The elevators to what appeared to be the Avengers personal quarters must have been private.

But she remembered this Stark man was fond of cars, so he should have had a parking place for himself. If he had a parking place for himself there probably was a personal elevator that led to his and his companion's personal rooms, above the 85th floor. If she found Stark's personal parking lot, she would find an useful elevator. She conjured a purse and got into the elevator again. She examined all the basement floors buttons and pushed one randomly.

The elevator opened into a parking lot. Maybe today was a lucky day.

Hela walked toward the exit, her strides rhythmic and unwavering. She searched all along the parking lot; nothing was in plain sight, but there was a hidden entrance. She just appeared on the other side.

“ _Sir, there appears to be a security breach in your garage.”_ JARVIS voice resounded through the workshop.

“Why are you telling me this, JARVIS? I'm a busy man. And I know you know the protocols, I installed them myself,” Tony asked his AI.

“ _I think you might find this interesting, Sir. She didn't force the door or my protocols; she teleported from one side to the other.”_

Tony practically jumped from his stool. “Give me a live feed, JARVIS. And my gauntlets. Threat level?”

“ _Presumed to be high, Sir.”_ JARVIS pulled up a screen following the stranger. _“Subject's vitals are within normal parameters but she appears to be neither human, mutant nor Asgardian.”_

Tony took a quick look at the screen and then did a double take. “Is she really taking the elevator, JARVIS?”

“ _It appears to be so, Sir. She is headed towards Mr. Odisson's floor. She has also changed the song being played. It is now Sioux City Sue by Zeke Manners, and she is singing along.”_

Tony put on his suit's boots, opened a window and flew up.

Tony was frantically trying to explain to Thor what was going on, but the Asgardian just took a look at the screen with the streaming of the trespasser and smiled broadly, so Tony just stopped completely.

“Am I missing something?” he asked.

“Do not worry, Stark. She's just my-” the elevator pinged open and Thor rushed toward it. “Niece!” he said, opening his arms.

“Uncle Thor. It's nice to see you after all this time.” Hela walked into his hug.

“It _has_ been a long time. I'm glad you came to visit.”

“If only it were as easy as a vis....” She poked her head around Thor's arm and stared at Tony, who had approached them. “Um, hello?”

“Hey. Hi. How did you enter my Tower and change my music?”

Thor rolled his eyes.

“Magic,” she answered.

“Tony, this is my niece Hela. Hela, this is my friend Tony Stark. He is also a crafter, in metal and engineering.”

Tony shook her hand and paid attention, really paid attention to her, and he saw her black hair, and green eyes, and her stance and that shade of green in her shawl...

His eyes opened the tiniest bit.

“Wow, Tony Stark,” Hela said. “I wish I weren't so hurried with this matter, because I'd love to have a chat with you.” Hela nodded and Tony lifted an eyebrow. “I mean, how did _you_ resolve the problem with the joints in your armor, Tony? Because I use a overlapping system, like scales but actually strips, but they have the nasty side effect of pinching.” She conjured her armpiece and bent it. “See? Right here is the problem.” She bent and unbent it in from of his eyes.

Tony took it from her hands and examined it, one eye on the device and the other on her. “You did it yourself?” Hela nodded. “How do you open it?”

“Here.” She caressed a specific part and the whole piece opened.

“Wow. Is it pressure sensitive?”

“Yes. It's a marvel, isn't it? Too little or too much pressure and it remains in place.”

He started fussing over it. “I'm hooked.”

“Oops, sorry, Tony.” Hela scratched her neck. “Actually, not at all. So can we have that conversation?” She looked thoughtful for a moment. “Of course, when I'm a little bit less worried with trying to save the Nine Realms.”

“Yeah, sure.” He kept his eyes on the armpiece. “You sure you'll be alright, Sons of Anarchy?”

Thor nodded.

“Can I keep this?” Tony asked Hela.

“Of course. Inspect it to your heart's content.”

Tony smiled and took the elevator. “JARVIS, change the music back.”

“ _Niece,_ ” Thor said.

“Sorry, uncle. I just... didn't want him to judge me right away.”

Thor sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. He led her to the table. “They won't, as long as it is within my means to stop it.”

“I know, and I thank you for it. But I also know it's completely understandable if they do. Father did, after all, destroy a good part of Manhattan.”

He took her hand across the table and they remained silent for a while.

Hela sighed. “Well, enough of this. As much as I would love to sit down and brood, this is not the time. That's not the reason why I'm here.” Thor perked up. “I'm afraid, uncle Thor.” she stared at him. “I fear King Nidhogg is planning something bad, something nefarious. There is something going on on Northern Niflheim. There are strange energies coming from there. He's also trying to keep me away from Helheim, with all manners of ridiculous tasks.”

Thor frowned.

“I _know_ he's hiding something,” she continued.

“Have you spoken to my father about your fears? What did he say?”

“I'm not sure. He said he'd look into it, but I don't think he really planned to do it.” She looked defeated.

“What would you have me do? Would you like I speak to Father again on your behalf?”

“Thank you, I'd like that. But mostly, I just wanted you to know. I have a bad feeling, I have had for some time. I think there are dark times ahead for Helheim.”

Thor squeezed her hand and opened his mouth to reply when a flash of light distracted him. “That was the Bifrost,” he said instead and stood up. The door leading to the connecting deck flew open and Fandral ran in, looking left and right. “Fandral!” Thor called him

“Thor, my friend! I'm sorry to come here bearing dire news. I need you to come with me.”

“Why? What happened?”

“The Allfather. He has been attacked by King Nidhogg in the middle of Asgard, and then the coward fled to Helheim.”

Thor whipped around and looked at Hela, but she only gawked at Fandral. “No,” she bit out and made a gesture. She then stared at her hand in disbelief and repeated the gesture, once, twice, three times. “He blocked Helheim. I can't get in.”

“Then come with us. We'll need you.”

They rushed outside and Heimdall opened the Bifrost for them.


	4. This Is War!

When they reached the palace, Thor jumped down his horse and ran, leaving Hela and Fandral behind.

She switched to an Asgardian gown on her way to the healing rooms, and paid attention to the movements of the guards, servants, courtiers and nobles that crossed her path. Every move was curt and precise, brimming with energy to the point of franticness. Even the whispered conversations sounded more like hushed screams.

“How did it happen, Fandral?”

“I only know by hearsay, Hela, but if it's enough for you I'll be happy to share the tale.” She muttered her agreement and Fandral continued. “Earlier this morning the Allfather received word that King Nidhogg wished to see him, so he ordered the Bifrost to be opened and welcomed him. They spent most of the morning talking, but even I could see it was tense – I was with guard duties during the meal they shared – and after they were finished they strolled through the gardens. The King's Einherjar followed them at a distance, so when Nidhogg pulled out a sword and attacked the Allfather, they couldn't stop him. King Odin didn't see the attack either and he couldn't stop it on time. Though he could stop Nidhogg from striking a deadly blow, damage was already done. Nidhogg then fled to Helheim and the King was taken into the healing rooms.”

“You couldn't describe Nidhogg's sword, could you?”

“I'm afraid I couldn't, but Hogun was near when this happened. And there he is.” Fandral pointed to the entrance to the healing rooms, where Hogun leaned against the wall, watching Sif pace back and forth and Volstagg stroll in a loose circle.

Volstagg caught sight of them. “Thor's already inside,” he said.

“Hello,” Hela said  and rushed to Hogun. “I am sorry to be so rude, but did you see the sword Nidhogg was using? Could you describe it?”

“I cannot give you details,” Hogun told her, “but it seemed entirely black.”

“Hilt to tip?”

“Yes.”

Hela cursed and ran into the healing chambers, screaming for people to make way and throwing her weight against the door where her grandfather was being treated.

The Warriors Three and Lady Sif tensed up and exchanged looks. As one, they sprinted forward.

Thor and Hela were shoulder to shoulder next to Odin, but while Hela whispered urgently with Eir the healer, Thor clenched and unclenched his fists. He seemed ready to extinct the whole of Yggdrasil with a single punch.

Finally Eir nodded and Hela turned to the Allfather. “Grandfather,” she clasped his hand. “Grandfather, can you hear me?”

Odin's eye focused and unfocused, and he seemed to lose consciousness at moments. “Hela?” he said and his free hand moved to her cheek. “D...”

“Grandfather, focus!” she croaked and shook him gently. “The blade. The sword Nidhogg attacked you with. What was it?”

“Nidhogg,” Odin slurred. “Oh, Nidhogg. What of him?”

“His blade!” Odin's eye unfocused and Hela shook him again. “Grandfather, Nidhogg's blade!”

“His blade... Soul Blade.”

“He attacked you with it?!”

“...yess...” Odin's eye rolled back into his head and Hela stepped back. Her eyes were wide and full of terror. She slowly passed her fingers through her hair.

Thor's eyes were cold and hard. “This is war.”

Just outside Odin's room, Thor, Hela, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif were conferring.

“The damage to his soul is already done,” Hela said, “but I can do nothing from here, and he must be stable before I can try anything.”

“What can you do?” Thor asked her.

“I can send his spirit to Helheim. The soil itself can repair the damage, but not until his body is stable, and I don't know how long the healing will take.”

“What do you mean by how long?” Sif asked.

“The healing could take anything from a few hours to a thousand years, and the longer we wait the longer it'll take.”

“Fine. We'll assemble the troops and head to Helheim. As soon as we take the castle you can send Father's soul.”

“It won't work. And would take too much time even if it were possible.” The Asgardians looked at her. “You won't be able to enter Helheim, it is sealed off. Not even _I_ can get in when it's closed, let alone the Bifrost. People would just bounce off and reappear in Asgard.”

“Then how could you send the King there?” Fandral said.

“Because it's a soul, not a whole, breathing body. And unless you're planning to kill the entire Einherjar they won't get in Helheim.”

“Surely there must be another way,” Volstagg added. “Every Realm is full of hidden access to the Branches.”

“There is a single root leading to Helheim, and Nidhogg is aware of it. The rest of the paths fold over themselves.”

“Then what would you suggest, niece?”

Hela took a deep breath and let it out slowly through her nose, gathering her thoughts. “I honestly don't know. Helheim was made to close off like this. I don't remember anybody able to appear just like that, excluding the dead.” She frowned. “But maybe...”

“Yes?”

“There were rumors of... of dark elves appearing at random during the Convergence. Maybe if we could replicate whatever it is that happens during the Convergence I could direct it toward Helheim. It's a remote possibility, but the alternative is waiting for Nidhogg to come out of his hole.”

“And what about the King?”

“I can send him over as soon as the healers are done. There are enough nooks and crannies filled with friends of mine for him to be safe. Not forever, but for some months at least.”

Thor looked pensive for a moment. “Jane had the technology to create portals during the Convergence. She may be able to help us.”

“We'll help Tyr gather the troops, Thor. If you need us, call,” Lady Sif told him, and she and the Warriors Three left.

He nodded and watched them go. “I'll meet the generals to plan the assault. Will you remain here?”

“Yes. I'll send Grandfather the moment the healers are done.” Thor turned to leave but she put a hand on his arm. “Uncle, I should warn you... there is the distinct possibility that either I or the Midgardian power sources won't be able to transport more than a handful of people. Keep that in mind.”

Thor nodded and left.

Not ten minutes later, Eir opened the door to the room and beckoned her in.

“We have done everything in our power,” she said. “His body is stable now, and he will be able to wake up the minute the damage is repaired.”

“I thank you, Eir.”

“Do not; It is nothing but my duty, to my kingdom and my King.” She watched Hela take a deep breath and observed the slight shaking of her hands. “Are you nervous?”

“I... Honestly, I've never done this before. But I can't fail.”

“You won't.”

Hela smiled tensely. “Thank you, again. Now, if you could leave the room. It will probably get  _ complicated  _ in here.” Eir bowed and chased everybody away, closing the door behind her.

Hela walked toward her Grandfather's still form and took his wrists, circling them with her fingers. Green light shone in her hands, and she stood still for a while, concentrating. She finally let go and sighed, stepping back. She closed her eyes and unfastened her cape, letting it fall to the floor. She relished in the rush of power that came with untying her bindings, and opened her eyes to see the withered gray take hold of her left hand. Everything came into sharp focus: sights, noises, magics. The only problem was the smell, like old dust and long-rotten flesh. But she could live with that. She clapped her hands and stepped forward, putting her hands over Odin's heart. “Now we begin,” she said, and there was a blinding light.

Two hours later, Hela walked out of the room, staggering a bit. Thor caught her arm and helped her to a seat. Hogun put a goblet in her hand and she chugged the water down, then waved for more.

“How did it go?” her uncle asked.

“Well,” she panted, “I am weak, starving and thirsty,” she sipped from the goblet, “but it's done. Grandfather's spirit is in Helheim, well hidden from eyes and magic. Not even Heimdall should be able to see him.” Servants gave her food and she started to wolf it down.

“When will you be fit to travel?”

“Hhennah.” She swallowed a bit. “When I finish the food.”

“Are you sure?” Thor looked straight into her eyes.

“Child's play.” But she relented under her uncle's stare. “It's not like we have much time, is it? And I won't die from this.”

Thor sighed. “We'll depart in two hours' time.”

“Midgard?” she asked and Thor nodded. “I'm going to need more food. Have you already made the preparations?”

“Yes. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three will come with us while Tyr is left in charge of the army. Heimdall will try to connect the Bifrost to Helheim once every hour three hours after our departure if we don't send word of our progress.”

“That is probably useless, but better than sitting on your hands.” Hela ate some more and then took a look around her. “I should probably find a table to sit at instead of eating in the hallway, shouldn't I?” She picked up a platter and watched at the others near her feet. She sighed.

“Here, let me help you,” Volstagg said and picked up two, balancing them in his left arm. “It certainly smell delicious. Would you mind if I take a little serving?”

“Why would I?” She looked puzzled. “Just eat to your heart's content, Volstagg.”

“That will make less to carry, without a doubt,” Fandral quipped and everyone chuckled, but it was dispirited, and they left to find a hall.


	5. Knocking on Hel's Door

The Bifrost opened into a place of soft rolling meadows covered in grass and what seemed to be a man-made park, with gentle hills near the horizon. The air was chill but the sky was a deep shade of blue.

“Where are we?” Hela asked, looking around.

“This is where Jane works.” Thor pointed at a glass building. In that moment, from that same building, black jeeps started to pour out.

“Is that normal in Midgard?” Fandral asked.

“Yes. Though it doesn't mean it's good. Keep your weapons sheathed.”

“Wait, Heimdall sent us _inside_ the facilities?” Hela looked up at the sky. 

“I don't see any fences.” Sif looked puzzledly around her.

“Over there. They're covered in climbing plants.” Hogun pointed to his left.

“Why would they do that? It blocks their vision of incoming enemies,” Volstagg asked.

“I think it's not a military facility.”

The jeeps started to surround them. “You are inside US government facilities without authorization. Drop your weapons and put your hands in the air.”

Thor raised his hands and stepped forward toward the man who spoke. “I am Thor Odinsson, prince and heir to the Asgardian Throne, and I come with a most urgent matter to discuss with Doctor Jane Foster. It is a matter concerning the security of the my Realm.” He stopped right in front of the spokesman, hands still in the air.

“We had gathered as much, Sir, but it's protocol.” The spokesman chuckled.

“I understand, and commend you for your zealousness in compliance of your duty.”

“Thank you, Sir. Now, if you could remain still while I run a scan of your face... Don't close your eyes.” The man held a devise to Thor's face, which pulsed with light three times. “There we go, now fingertips in the pads... Perfect, you're all clear. Your companions are...?” He started walking toward them.

“Those are Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun. And she's Hela, Princess and Protector of Helheim.”

“Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. Protocol dictates that I should ask for your picture ID's, but I doubt you have anything like that,” he chuckled, “so I'll ask to scan your facial features and your fingerprints for future references. Meanwhile, I cannot grant you access to the facility – again, protocol – but I'll ask Dr Foster to come over.”

“We'll be happy to comply.”

Ten minutes later, Dr Jane Foster opened the door and headed to the bench they were waiting in.

“Hey, Thor,” she said and kissed him. “I thought you were still at the Tower.”

“Jane. I'm sorry to come so unexpectedly, but urgent matters have got my attention.”

Jane frowned at him while shaking everyone's hand, but stopped in front of Hela.

“I'm not sure we have met...?” she said.

“We haven't.” Hela smiled. “I'm Hela, and it's such an honor to meet you, Doctor Foster. I read your paper on the method for Bifrost – sorry, Einstein-Rosen bridges traveling, and theories for the reduction of the necessary machinery without losing power, and I firmly believe in ten years' time you'll have developed a pocket-size bridge ready to operate.”

Thor threw a very puzzled look at Hela.

“Wow, thank you. I'm still struggling with the calibration for the landing place, tough. And are you Hela _Hela,_ Thor's niece?”

“Yes, that's me.” She noticed Thor staring at her. “What? I try to learn everything I can about every Realm's technology. Midgard is by far the most advancing one.”

“Well, since it's an ally's political interplanetary matters that require my help, I'm excused from work today. What's happening?” Jane asked.

“We would prefer more privacy than this. It's a delicate matter, Jane,” Thor told her.

“Oh. How delicate?”

“'War' delicate,” Hela said.

“My car's over there.”

After careful planning, including Fandral lying on top of everyone else and Hela turning into a parakeet, all the Asgardians fitted into Jane's small car.

By the time they had reached her house, Jane had already heard the whole recount of the situation and she was frowning.

“So the Bifrost is completely useless in this situation.”

“Yes, _prreeeeee,”_ parakeet Hela said from her perch on the dashboard. “Helheim can be closed off _preee_ tty much like a tin can. Nidhogg can just sto _preeeeeeee_ t from connecting. But the technology you used during the Convergence _prrreeee_ works on another _prrrreeeeeee_ npiple, more like brachwalking, and _prrrrrreeeeeeee_ Roots I hate being a para _prrrrreeeeeee._ Damn it all to Mus _prrreee_ heim!”

“There, there, niece.” Thor smiled and stroke the feathers on her back. Hela tried to bite his finger.

Jane parked and everybody got out of the car, stretching limbs and working kinks. The door to the house opened and Darcy poked her head out.

“Hey, everyone's here!” Darcy said. She bounced down the stairs on the porch, but stopped short. “Wait, is it the end of the world again?”

“Just of one _pree_ ,” Hela chirruped, then cleared her throat. “Sorry about that.”

They were gathered in the small living room, Hela and Jane going over the next step of their plan. Hela was clutching a stick-like devise and Jane held the controllers.

“Give me enough time to get the spell going, then turn it on.” She tried to adjust her grip. “Uh, the tape is coming off.”

“Huh. Darcy, could you bring...?”

“I'm on it.” Darcy was already in the kitchen, fishing for something in a drawer. “There we are. Catch!” She threw Jane a roll of tape.

Jame fumbled to catch it, trying to avoid dropping the controllers. “Darcy!”

“Oops, sorry.”

“Here, hold this.” Jane put the controllers on Sif's hands and started taping the rod together. “Here we go. When you're ready.”

Hela closed her eyes and concentrated. “Go ahead,” she finally said. A tiny spark flew from the device and seemed to hold in the air. “It's working!” Hela shouted. “It's small but I can see Helheim!”

Suddenly everything around them started moving as if a light wind blew. It stopped, and hair, papers, pens and even the tape started floating, and the lights went on and off.

Then everything started spinning, rocketing around, bouncing off walls and floor, hitting people and surfaces, flying and twisting and smacking. Abruptly, everything stopped and dropped to the floor, the portal to Helheim enlarging at the same time.

“Crap,” Hela said, and an unseen force pulled them toward the portal.

She rolled on the ground, trying to find purchase to stop. When she finally did, she stood up, checked the fastening of her cape and shook the grime off her dress.

“Is anybody hurt?” Thor asked.

There was a chorus of noes, and the Asgardians gathered around Jane and Darcy, who looked winded and sore, but had nothing worse than scratches and minor cuts. Hela was inspecting them closely.

“Will they need healing stones? I have some,” Sif asked.

“Don't worry,” Hela answered, conjuring balms and bandages, “there's nothing I can't handle with my somewhat lacking healing skills. That's something I should learn. I can't do anything for the plant, though.”

“Which plant?” Jane asked and Hela nodded in its direction. “Oh.”

“No, my philodendron!” Darcy cried. “I was doing my best to keep it alive.”

“You're the death of every plant that crosses your path,” Jane said. “Shame on you.”

“I feel bad enough already, Jane. Hey, you're a witch, right?” she asked Hela.

“I would prefer 'sorceress', really.”

“Well, sorceress, can you do some hocus pocus to keep it alive?”

Hela shrugged. “Sure.” She conjured a shovel and handed it to Fandral. “Could you dig a hole for Darcy's plant, Fandral?”

“I would appreciate it, like, a lot.” Darcy flashed him a smile.

“Anything for a lady as fair as you, Miss Darcy.”

“That was overkill,” Hela said smiling, while dressing one of Jane's cuts.

Darcy grinned at her, while Sif snorted and Jane rolled her eyes. They were smiling too, though.

“That was slightly scary,” Thor said.

“Slightly?” Volstagg guffawed. “Two women are _slightly_ scary. Four? Four can bring down empires, and that's _terrifying_.”

“Then thank God there's four of us,” Jane said.

“What do you mean?”

“Equipment's broken. We're stuck in here with no way to bring in reinforcements.”

“Are you kidding? Jane, please tell me you're kidding,” Darcy begged.

Jane shook her head.

“Then we'd better get going,” Hela said. “I don't want to be found when I can reveal myself in due time.”

“Where to?” Hogun asked.

“Northern Niflheim. I want to know what exactly that bastard is hiding. Though it probably won't be pretty to look at.”

“How far away is it?” Sif said.

“Behind those mountains,” Hela said and stood up. Green light surrounded her, replacing her dress with her armor and her cape became a scarf tied around her waist. She fastened her sword and daggers on her belt. “We'll have to walk. I can't transport you, and brachwalking would bring too much attention.”

The closer they got to Niflheim, the colder it became, until they were stepping on frosted ground that cracked slightly under their feet.

“The climate is changing too fast. It's incredible,” Jane said looking around, Thor hugging her tightly to keep off the cold.

“There is a... it's like a glacier or the pole, just much smaller, in the middle of Niflheim, but the mountains make a ring that keep the cold in. And talking about cold, does anyone need warm clothes? I have some,” Hela explained and took a look at Darcy, wrapped in Fandral's cape and shaking.

“That may be a wonderful idea,” Fandral said.

Hela conjured some blankets. “It's all I have,” she said, handing them out.

“None for you, niece?”

“No, I'm doing fine.”

“You know your hands are turning blue, right?” Darcy pointed out. Fandral tensed next to her. “What?”

“I won't get cold.” An awkward silence fell, and they kept walking.

“What did I say?” Darcy whispered to Fandral.

“She's half Jotun.”

“Oh. And, um... that's bad?”

“It's just... we don't talk about it.”

“Don't worry about it,” Hela said, falling back at their side. “No harm done. And I make some awesome snowmen.”

“Sorry, anyway,” Darcy said sincerely. Hela smiled at her.

They were walking through the woods on a ravine, their steps silent and their voices hushed. A strange air surrounded the area.

Thor stopped and tilted his head to the right, listening intently. He turned to his companions, frowning, and cocked his head. Everyone nodded. He readied Mjolnir and pointed at Sif and Hogun, who went to scout. Thor, Fandral and Volstagg formed a protective half circle around Jane and Darcy, while Hela stood apart, peeking through the trees.

“What's going on?” Jane whispered.

“Sounds like a encampment,” Thor whispered back.

“People _live_ here?” Darcy asked.

“No,” Hela murmured to them.

“That's bad,” Volstagg said, rising his ax.

They remained in silence until Hogun and Sif came back.

“There's about forty skeletons in combat gear and a field tent,” Sif said.

“Distance?”

“Less than a mile away.”

“We can bypass them then, take a round way.”

“Just forty of them?” Hela asked. “Are you sure?”

“Why?”

“There's usually sixty to seventy on each company. If they're patrolling we have to move fast before they catch up.” She took two sticks she found on the floor and gave them to the Midgardians.

“What? Why?” Jane took the stick.

“Running may... stop being an option at some point.”

Jane frowned and her eyes darted to Thor.

“Most probably unnecessary,” he said and took her free hand, “but a wise precaution.”

“That's it,” Darcy spoke. “When we get back home, I'm gonna buy a sword or something and kidnap _you,”_ she poked Fandral on the chest, “to teach me how to use it.”

“And I'd be honored,” Fandral smiled put his hand on his chest, “though I would prefer the gentleness of persuasive words to the violence of a kidnapping, Milady.”

“I hate to interrupt your, um, _moment,_ my friends,” Thor said, “but we need to leave this place, and fast.”

They had walked half a mile in the opposite direction of the camp when a patrol spotted them and sounded the alarm. It was a low, rumbling sound that was more felt than heard. Thor, Sif and Volstagg charged ahead while Hogun, Fandral and Hela kept the rear. Three brief hits and the skeletons lay scattered on the floor in a matter of seconds.

“They reform, uncle. We have to go _now_ ,” Hela told Thor and sprinted away. “Over here.” She pushed some shrubbery out of the way and slid down a slope.

The rest followed her, hearing the bones shaking behind them.

“Why are we running? Those... _guards_ are nothing we cannot handle,” Fandral said.

“I'm not worried about _those._ ” Hela didn't slow down. “I'm worried about the rest.”

“What rest?” Volstagg asked.

“Companies are connected. Now that the alarm's rung they are-” She was interrupted by a loud noise, clatters and clangs from above the trees coming their way. “-here,” she finished as the firsts bones crashed on the ground. As soon as the skeletons started forming the Asgardians pounced on them, slashing and crushing and smashing, but there were too many pieces and they reformed almost immediately.

“Hela!” Thor threw his hammer to his left felling three foes, ripped the skull of a skeleton and threw it at another. “Can you do something?” He turned right and let Sif's glaive pass by his side, destroying another foe as Mjolnir came back to his hand.

“Yes!” Hela dropped to chop the feet off a skeleton with her sword and kicked it on the pelvis. “But I'll have to stop fighting!” She locked her dagger between the forearm bones of another skeleton and blasted it away with magic.

“Do it! We have this!”

She dropped back to a relatively clear area, where Jane and Darcy were swinging their weapons and kicking away stray bones.

“Are you using swords?”

“The bones dropped them!” Jane took a whole arm, tore it apart and chucked it.

“It's like Minecraft but with less zombie pigmen! And more creepy!” Darcy kicked a femur.

“What the roots is a zombie pigman?” Hela muttered and sat on the floor near them, untying the scarf from around her waist. “This may get ugly to look at, ladies, but don't get distracted!” She placed the scarf on the floor.

The Midgardians were too busy keeping the skeletons that trespassed the circle of Asgardians to notice at first, but then the smell – like old dust and long-rotten flesh – hit them. They looked down and saw Hela. Half her hair had gone from shining black to gray and brittle, and the little skin they could glimpse was wrinkled and spotted like an old lady's. The smell was coming from her.

“Hela, are you ok?! Hela!” Jane shouted.

“Skeletons, skeletons!” Hela shouted back.

Jane took a skull connected to an arm and threw it at a skeleton at Fandral's back while Darcy smacked a two-legged hand and sent it flying.

“I've had crazy days but this is just _goddamn_ ridiculous,” Jane said. “And how are this things even staying together? Get off me!” She flung a hand away.

“Hela! Hurry up!” Fandral's voice floated over to them.

“What about the day,” Darcy kicked another mismatched collection of bones, “we drove to Florida with Erik for that stuff he needed?”

“With the 'gator?”

“Yep.”

“I wonder if they ever got the car to the surface. Still, I wasn't fighting... bones that day.” Jane's speech fell flat as the skeletons around her started dropping to the ground, now nothing but a pile of motionless bones. “Did you do that?” she asked Hela.

“Yes.” Hela stretched out and grabbed her scarf, her skin and hair going back to normal. “Sorry you had to see this.”

“See what?” Hela waved her hand over her left side. Jane shrugged. “It's... weird, and I thought you were sick and... sorry, it caught me by surprise.”

“It's understandable if you're... shaken by it.”

“It's kinda creepy, yeah,” Darcy piped in, “but cool creepy, like Halloween.”

Hela snorted and stood up, watching the Asgardians walk toward them. “Well, now that you know my secret I'll have to kill you.” The women stared at her. “Sorry, it was a bad joke. Thanks for not shrieking, though.”

“Is this the way to treat your subjects, Hela? I thought I had taught you better, daughter.” A bone was kicked in her direction.

Hela whipped around and met a pair of eyes, green as her own. “Father?”


	6. Father Knows Best (Only Not Really)

Loki was standing nonchalantly between two trees, his hands clasped behind his back and his feet planted slightly apart, but he looked like hell. His skin was yellowish, his eyes sunken and surrounded by dark rings, and he was hunching ever so slightly.

“Brother.” Thor walked forward and stood in front of everyone.

“Not really.” Loki grinned, and waved his hand toward the bones. “Now, are you all quite done smashing my toys? I need to return them, and it won't do if they're broken.”

“Loki, what do you mean, _your_ toys?”

“That bracelet,” Hela interrupted, eyes focusing on her father's arm and walking until she was level with Thor, “what is it?”

He displayed both his arms. “Do you like them, daughter? They're gifts too.” He grinned wider.

“He _didn't._ ”

“The answer seems to be quite obviously.”

“Hela?” Thor asked.

“He's being controlled.”

“Control is _such_ a strong word. Steered towards, I would say.”

“Then how do we break it?”

“First I go closer,” Hela stepped forward, “and then I put a barrier up because it's going to get nasty,” she said as a blurry barrier appeared, creating a cube with just her and Loki inside.

When it cleared, Thor banged on it. The cube rippled with yellow light. “Hela! Are you mad?”

“I can't hear you,” she said, pointing at her ears so Thor would understand.

Loki turned on his heels and poked the barrier. “How beautiful, a protective barrier.” He brushed his fingers along it. “Such a caring soul. You take after your mother.” He stalked forward, towering over Hela. “You _do_ know I can break this without a second thought, don't you?”

“I'm aware.” She craned her neck, keeping eye contact. “You did, after all, teach me this spell. Although you won't be able to break it without getting exposed.” She smiled. “I am also aware you won't do it.”

“How so?”

Hela turned around and walked a few steps away, looking at the opposite direction, and clasped her hands behind her back.

“You do not want to be here, doing this,” she said. “Most of our backs were to you and you didn't strike, and neither did you try to regain control of the skeletons. I mean, _my_ back is to you right now, you have at least seven knives on your person and I'm still not dead. No mind control is ever complete.” She leaned to the side as a knife passed by where her head was a second ago, and she spun around.

Loki was seething. “How do you dare speak to me like that?!” He flung a spell and Hela ducked. “You come here and pretend you know the first thing about life, _child._ You come here to doubt my _conviction_?” Another spell flew and was diverted. “Have you ever given everything of yourself to a lie?” Loki sprinted forward and threw a backhanded slap.

Hela rolled away. “Of course I have!” she shouted and ducked another attack. “That's why I am here! And are you even listening to yourself?!” She raised her arm and let a punch skid on her vambrace. “All this shouting of _knowing_ and _conviction_ and _lies,_ you're not even speaking to me!” She rolled left. “I am _Hela,_ your _daughter,_ what wrong have _I_ ever done to you?!”

She saw Loki doubt for a second and launched forward, closing her fingers around the bracelet on his left wrist, but the doubt passed and he threw a punch. It connected with her jaw, but she didn't release the bracelet, and both skidded away.

She was the first to recover, throwing the broken bracelet away and running to her father, who was slowly getting up shaking his head, and elbowed him in the back as hard as she could. When he dropped to the floor again, she took his right arm and twisted it. Loki grunted.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!” she shouted as she pulled apart the remaining bracelet.

She flung the pieces away and rolled off, crouching next to him. “Father?” she asked warily.

He sat up, still grunting, and sighed. “Yes.” He narrowed his eyes. “And you'll be grounded until Ragnarok.”

“I'm sorry. It was necessary.” She dropped into his arms and hugged him.

“I know,” he returned the hug awkwardly, “but it can wait,” he whispered. He pulled away and touched two fingers to her jaw, healing her.

“How are your wrists? And your back.”

“Well, Hela, you can't _physically_ hurt me as of now. And we'll speak _extensively_ about that.”

“ _That_ was completely unexpected, I swear.” Hela dropped the barrier.

“Somehow, I'm not entirely believing you,” he whispered.

“Are you two fine?” Thor asked. They nodded. “Then thank Yggdrasil. Now, what you did was stupid and reckless and dangerous. Don't, just don't do it _ever_ again.”

“Please, uncle,” Hela scoffed. “Everybody's fine and we all smell like roses.”

“As much as it hurts me, I have to agree with Thor. What in the Nine Realms possessed you to do something like that?” Loki raised his voice.

“It _worked!”_ Hela yelled.

“What if it didn't?! My _mind_ was being controlled! What if I hurt you?!”

“You had the help of five warriors, but you just decided to go in alone! Didn't you stop to think _one_ minute?!” Thor also yelled.

“I could have killed you!”

“Do you know what it's like watching, without being able to help?! What if something happened?!”

“Awkward,” Darcy murmured. She turned to Jane and started talking about the first thing that came to her mind. The Warriors Three and Lady Sif joined them. It turned out weather and specific clouds in the current sky were _really_ interesting.

“Jeez, don't you want to bring Mother so she can yell at me too?! And we can also call some long dead relatives so we can have a family bonding time! Shout at Hela, it's a nice family activity!”

“Do not tempt me! And you will be damn lucky if she just _yells_ at you!”

“I _knew_ it would work and it did! Have a little faith in me!” Hela turned around and stomped away.

“Hela, come back here!” Thor bellowed. “We are not done!”

“Yes, we are! I won't stay there to be yelled at while I have a Realm to save!”

Thor turned to Loki. “How do you manage the urge to strangle her?”

Loki's fingers were buried deeply into his hair. “Willpower.”

Thor dragged his hand across his face. “What will you do now, Loki?” His only answer was a raised eyebrow. “Will you cross the Gates or will you help us?”

“I will help _her,_ ” Loki said and stomped away, but stopped and turned around. “And Thor? Never again shout at _my_ daughter.” He resumed walking.

Thor pressed his temples, took a deep breath and beckoned his friends.

Hela, still keeping her distance, walked them into a hidden cave with many doors lining the walls. She opened one, and on the other side a vast expanse of ice was waiting. They stepped on it.

She frowned. “Can you feel it?”

“Yes,” Volstagg said, “but what is it?”

“Seems to be... some sort of cloaking spell...?”

“Yes, it is,” Loki said, and she glared at him.

Her hands waved in the air, green light surrounding them, and she paced back and forth. Loki sighed and joined her.

She closed her fists in the air. “I am perfectly capable on my own, Father,” she said, and pulled with all her strength. There should have been something. Maybe a _pop_ , or a loud ripping noise, or even a wavering or ripple in the land around them, but there was nothing.

Instead, one moment there was nothing in front of them, and the next they could _see_ them. Hundreds, thousands of people, of _souls_ huddled together, sitting tight to each other, their eyes focused on the floor, chained ankle to ankle, wrist to wrist and neck to neck, without the most minimal room to move. Their eyes were sunken and their skin was yellowish, and they all seemed to be _hollow._

Hela turned around and puked while the rest looked on, disbelieving their eyes.

“Wha... what is this?” Fandral stammered.

“Hela, free them,” Thor said, but he noticed his niece trembling on her knees. “Hela? Hela, answer me!” He knelt next to her.

She was shaking slightly, her eyes wide.

“Hela, look at me.” Loki tilted her chin upward. “Look at me.”

“... Father?”

“Can you free them?”

“Yes. Yes!” She slowly collected herself and stood up. “But he'll... there will be backlash. We can't let him know we're here.”

“I'll put up a containment.” Loki stood up and waved his hand. Hela nodded, untying the scarf on her waist and dropping it on the floor. This time she did not relish in the power rush, because there was too much work to do. Instead, she walked forward, steps unfaltering as she transformed. This time, though, she looked less like an old woman and more like somebody too close to death.

She took a length of chain from around the ankles of the man nearer to her, a Light Elf, and pulled open a single link. There was a _clang_ and wind hollered around the captives. She repeated the process with his wrist chain, and the noise and wind magnified.

“You may want to drop to the floor,” she told her companions, and pulled a link from the neck chain.

The noise became deafening, like a bomb going off right in front of them; the wind blew out and then in, as if the place imploded, and a white flash of light surrounded them. As one, the captives straightened their heads.

“You're free now!” Hela screamed. “Quick, go to the Gates! Cross them, now!”

The souls disappeared in a flash, except for the Light Elf standing next to her.

“Thank you,” he said.

“Don't. Now go.” The Elf disappeared too, and Hela turned around to grab her scarf, returning back to normal. “How did it hold?” She asked Loki.

He was sweating and breathing heavily. He shook his head. “It cracked.”

“Then let's flee.” She took his hand and extended hers to Hogun. “Speed is better than stealthiness right now. Hold hands and don't let go.”

“That guy... he... what kind of monster is he? Holding people like...” Jane growled, completely outraged. They were now relatively safe half a world away from Northern Niflheim, in a place of rolling grassy hills, peppered with some trees.

“Not people, _souls._ It's even worse.”

“All of them were dead?” Darcy asked.

“Yes. When your body is imprisoned, your spirit can still wander. But imprisoned souls...you all saw it.” Hela paced back and forth. “As ruler of Helheim, there is _one thing,_ one single thing you have to do: keep the Afterlife Gates open, let every and anyone cross them, and help those who can't find them. And he...” Hela dug her fingers into a tree, leaving deep marks on the bark. There were tears threatening to fall from her eyes. “I failed.”

Loki approached her and placed his fingertips on her shoulder. “You didn't,” he said calmly.

“I did.” Hela sniffed.

“Trust me, you didn't. Because if you did, you would now be a prisoner in the deepest, dankest dungeon, or even worse, completely under his control, nothing but a puppet. But you are here, putting a stop on his madness. You did _not_ fail, Hela.”

She sniffed again. “Thank you.”

“It's nothing but the truth.”

Hela sighed and pressed the heel of her hand on her eye. “What am I going to do now?”

“Well, it's your Realm,” Sif said. “If there is anyone who knows how to stop Nidhogg, that's you.”

Hela nodded and conjured a map, still rubbing her eyes. “Well, we are here, and the palace's there. A three-day walk, so it's out of the question. But over here there's a root that leads near the palace, at the other side of this lake. Considering that the longer we spend in any given place, the highest the chance Nidhogg will find us, it's our best chance.”

“Night is almost upon us,” Thor said, “we'll have some rest until first light tomorrow. Volstagg, Hogun and Sif will go hunting while we make a shelter.”

“Those purplish red lizards are big enough, and safe to eat.” Hela pointed toward a herd in the distance.

“That, they look,” Volstagg said. “We'll be back shortly.” The three warriors started toward their prey.

“Can you build the shelter?” Thor asked the sorcerers, who nodded. “Then I'll gather wood for the fire.” He started to walk away and waved for Fandral, Jane and Darcy to join him.

“I'll burrow,” Hela told her father and clapped her hands.

He raised an eyebrow. “Will you also set up a craftshop?”

“Now, that's hurtful, my own father implying I don't already own a craftshop.”

“You are too much like your mother, let me tell you.” He watched as Hela stomped and pulled, chunks of dirt flying off and creating a cave with her magic. “What is your plan?”

“Get in the palace, pluck his eyes out and slit his throat. Very much a straightforward plan. Could you disperse that dirt, please?”

Loki waved his hands and tore apart the debris. “That's not what I was talking about.”

“I might have... whispered some things here and there, set some things in motion.” She chucked some more dirt away.

“Good. Though I _do not_ appreciate a sword to my gut.”

“If he killed you, I'd be terribly disappointed in you, Father. Besides, you already look almost as good as new.”

“Your wit is not helping your case, girl. You may soon be a queen, but you're still my daughter.”

“Considering you and Mother, it's a wonder I don't go around sneering at dragons.”

Loki scoffed, then looked serious. “When did you realize about... Odin?”

“He asked for forgiveness, and nothing was about to turn around and bite him. Why would he do that?”

He snorted. “True. And I'm proud of you.”

“For that?”

“For everything.”

“It's a bad time to get sentimental. But thank you.” She put her hands on her hips. “Done. We'll have a lovely roof over our heads for the night.”

All of them ate and rested for the night, and restarted their journey before the sun was up. Heavy clouds covered partially the sky, and mist hung thickly on the ground.

Jane's step faltered for the umpteenth time, her eyes fixed on the sky.

Thor chuckled. “Mind your step, Doctor Foster.”

“I know,” she looked embarrassed, “but look how clearly you can see that nebula. Is it the Veil? I'd love to have a telescope.”

“When we succeed,” Hela said, “you're welcome to study the stars any time you want. Though, I should warn you it's mostly cloudy here.”

“Really?” Jane beamed. “I'd love to. If I'm not a bother, of course.”

“I could use the company. I mean, the Geiste are good people, but kind of boring.”

“Geiste?” Darcy asked. “What's a Geiste?”

“A Geist. Geiste is the plural. They're Helheim's folk, waist-tall, quite silent, vicious fighters and terribly loyal.”

“To you?” Hogun added.

“Some. Most are loyal to the Realm, so when they learn about Nidhogg's actions they'll side with me. The rest... it will be to death.”

“That is... pretty extreme.”

“Death doesn't mean the same when you can see the Afterworld Gates every day.” Hela shrugged.

“It's mind-blowing, you know?” Darcy said. “Concrete proof of life after death, right in your face. What's on the other side?”

“I don't know for sure. Also, we're almost at the lake.”

“What you mean you don't know?” Jane asked.

“That part is not disclosed to me. Some things are meant to be secrets, and I have too much contact with the living world. As far as I can tell, on the other side is what you expect.”

“Like angels playing harps, sitting on clouds and stuff?”

“Maybe. But it's also about what you, in particular, think is waiting for you.”

“So if somebody _thinks_ Hell is waiting for them, they go there?”

“Yes and no. There _is_ something judging on the other side, but your opinion is considered.”

“Wow, that's... weird.”

“And what about reincarnation?”

“About that, I don't have the slightest idea.”

They continued in silence until they reached the lake. The Asgardians turned right, walking along the Southern shore, but Hela called them.

“We'll waste too much time that way. We'll go across.”

“Do you have a boat?” Everybody looked around, trying to see if such a thing was visible.

“I have something even _better_.”

“You are wasting perfectly good theatrics in the _dullest_ topics, daughter. It's a shame, really.”

“You _do_ know you should be encouraging my creativity, being my father and all, right? Shame on you for your poor performance.”

“Shame slides off of my back. Now, you'll think about what you've done, and come up with a better line for when we face Nidhogg, tell it to me, and I'll either give or refuse my approval.”

“ _That_ won't happen. I'll be as spontaneous as I want to.”

“And that's how you end up wasting good lines at the silliest of times.”

Hela just waved her hand and turned around, stepping into the water. She clapped her hands and began building an ice platform, intending to make some kind of boat.

“We will run your lines anyway,” Loki added.

Hela knew a lost battle when she saw one, so she kept working on the ice boat, her back at her father. When it was ready, she stood motionless on the prow, clasping her hands. She finally rubbed them on her face and turned around.

“I'm done,” she said, “but step in one by one. I want to see how it holds.”

Slowly, they boarded, and when the iceberg remained floating, Hela pushed away from the shore with a wave of magic. Loki put up a cloaking spell around them and sat at the stern.

During the voyage, the mood was heavy. This was the first step on the last stretch of the road, and everybody was mentally preparing.

Thor approached the prow and leaned on the railing. “Do you have any safe places for Jane and Darcy?” he asked Hela.

She nodded. “Have you spoken with them already?”

“Yes. Jane was... disappointed, but they understood. When we get back to Midgard, I'll speak to Natasha, to see if she could teach them Midgardian fight styles. And weaponry. At the rate this situations seem to find us, they'll be needing to defend themselves in two months' time.” He chuckled halfheartedly, and then fell silent.

Near the center of the boat, Darcy leaned in to whisper into Jane's ear.

“This boat is like a Chinese knockoff of Frozen, you know?”

Jane snorted.


	7. Monologues

They rushed into the Throne Room, throwing the doors open. Nidhogg was waiting for them, sitting on the Queen throne. The statues had left their places on the corners of the room, and were standing near the king, facing the door, with their weapons ready.

“Are you not getting tired of this fighting?” he said. He spoke aloud, but he was only addressing Hela. “You know, that's the problem with living things. They need food, air, rest. But the dead, the dead don't have needs. They can keep going on and on. They make the perfect army, as you'll soon find out when everything around you dies, and you'll be left, standing alone against an endless army of the unliving, your arms too tired to rise, your feet too sore to leave the ground. Do all of us a favor and surrender now. I promise it will not hurt. Much.”

“I see words are leaving your mouth.” Hela frowned. “Too many words, actually, but altogether they really have no meaning.”

“Foolish child!” he shouted. “I just try...”

“Blah blah blah...”

“...to bring about the glory...”

“Blah, blah blah, blah blah blah blah...”

“... of this Realm and you're only...”

“Blah blah, blah blah blah...”

“...setting it back. Why are you mocking me?!”

“You started the mockery, of your position and this Queendom. Why shouldn't I play along?”

“You could have served me! Together, we could have made this Realm the most powerful in existence, yet you are nothing but a spoiled brat, so unfit for ruling it's painful to look at. You covet for nothing, you aspire to nothing but mediocrity! I couldn't leave Hela's Realm in your hands just so you could push it to the greyness you seem so fond of!”

“This is what it mess is all about, isn't it? _Your wife?_ ”

“Leave her out of this!”

“You brought her into it! Of course I'm not her! I _know_ what her ideas for this place were, and they were _ridiculous_! This is a Realm of rest, not of war!”

“What do you know of that?! She was ambitious, yes, but for Helheim! She had the most glorious future for us in mind! She was, above all, powerful and oh so intelligent! But you, you are nothing but a pale shadow of her greatness!”

“I may be dumber but I hit harder,” Hela muttered. She blurred and appeared next to Nidhogg, punching him in the cheek and throwing him out of the throne.

The statues moved forward, three attacking the Geste and Asgardians and one running toward Hela.

“Running away already, Nidhogg? Of all the things I could accuse you of, I never thought being a coward was one,” Hela dived between the statue's legs and sprinted for the king.

He scoffed and teleported, putting the statue between them once again. “Discretion is the better part of valor, child. I'm still too old to best you in battle. And besides, why would I fight you, when I can have my guards do that instead?”

She appeared next to him and slashed with her sword, but he was already gone. “Still, here is what I don't understand.” She jumped away from a sweep by the statue. “Let us suppose you actually succeed here, and you kill me. Then what? Another Hela will be born, and she won't be revealed before you die of old age. Then Helheim will remain without a ruler until she's old enough to reign. Is that what you truly want, leaving Helheim by itself with no guardian to take care of it?”

Nidhogg sensed Hela behind him and teleported away. “Every time you speak, child, I am more and more convinced you may be well traveled, but you still don't know the first thing about the universe.”

“What, have you found a way to make yourself young forever?” She climbed the statue's arm and jumped behind it. Nidhogg just grinned. “You think you can,” she answered herself, staring at him. “I hate to be the one to tell it to you, but nobody can interfere with time.”

“Not somebody, but something.”

Hela's eyes widened. “It's impossible. The Stone's lost.”

“So it _seems_. Oh, but I'm so excited about this plan I've already spoken too much. I will have to leave you now.”

The statue grabbed the still-stunned Hela and flung her across the room. Nidhogg's scepter glowed blindingly for a second and then stopped abruptly.

“Enjoy your new companions,” he said as he rose and left. All around the room, slowly, several lights started to shine, taking humanoid shapes and resolving into people from across the realms. They looked dead-eyed and hollow.

“Oh, damn. Everybody back off!” Hela shouted. “Back to the Hall! Quick, quick! He's unleashed souls on us!”

The souls under Nidhogg's spell launched forward, tearing those near them with their bare hands. Swords, arrows and shields barely stopped them.

Fandral and Hogun urged everyone through the doors and attacked with their long-ranged weapons, while Thor, Volstagg and Sif remained behind, covering the retreat as best as they could. Hela was in the middle of the battle, her scarf ripped from her waist, using her powers to keep the souls at bay.

“Hela!” Thor shouted. “Come with us!”

“Just go!” she answered. “I'll teleport!”

The Asgardians tried to advance to her, but the remaining Geste pushed them outside the door.

“Listen to her!” said a Gest with blue hair. “The Queen can handle this, it's souls! That's what she does! But we'll be screwed if we fight them! We cannot damage them, but they can hurt us!”

“I can't leave my niece fighting alone!”

“The Queen's locking the doors now!” a Gest by the door shouted.

“Hela, don't!”

“I'll be fine! Go to the Hall and find Father!”

The doors slammed shut.

Loki found a suitably dark corner by the Council Room door and settled to wait. The portal was already closed, and a teleportation blocking spell was in place. It just wouldn't do if Nidhogg tried to escape before they had their little chat.

He could hear the battle faintly echoing down the stairs, and the tiny flickers of Hela's magic as she jumped from one place to another. He considered running up to help, but everything seemed under control.

Until he felt the shiver in reality.

He tensed, trying to decipher what it was. It seemed that thrice-damned man was using souls again, this time to attack his daughter's forces. Loki was about to fling open the door and run to help, but it was being already opened, so he stepped back and waited.

Nidhogg entered the room and walked briskly to the place the portal was, but instead of walking through, he crashed against the wall. His face contorted in fury and he smacked the stones.

“I do not think beating the wall would re-open the portal, never mind how hard you hit it,” Loki said pleasantly.

Nidhogg spun around. “What an unpleasant surprise. Still, I think I should thank your daughter, first by telling me where you were hiding, and second for bringing you here in a silver plate.”

“You make it sound like we didn't plan it step by step.”

“Lies. I damaged your soul to get you here, and you didn't see the attack coming.”

“Do you mean that non-fatal attack that's already healed? Oh, yes. It was most unexpected. I never thought you'd be stupid enough to attack Odin in the middle of Asgard.”

“Tell me, how long has Odin been dead? When did you kill him?”

“How could I kill him when I'm dead myself? Everyone knows he's healing from the wounds _you_ inflicted on him.”

“But will Asgard believe you?”

“Of course not. But they will believe their eyes, and their beloved Prince and his companions. And although Hela's my daughter, she has a reputation for brutal honesty, like most Dwarfs.”

“Well, little will Asgard's opinions matter when my hordes burn it to the ground.”

“Do you mean the hordes Hela is sealing into the Throne Room as we speak? I do not think they'll be going anywhere any time soon.”

Nidhogg focused on the upper floor. “A minor set back,” he said and pulled out a sword, tar black from tip to hilt. “It just seems I will have to hurry to take you before Thanos.”

“You have figured it out. Congratulations.” He clapped slowly. “But also, congratulations on setting back Thanos' plan by keeping me here. Do tell, did you bother to speak with him before you started this half baked idea of yours?”

“I will offer my army of souls and your pitifully mangled body to him, and he will grant me my wish!”

“Yes, as you say. Or maybe he'll mangle _your_ pitiful body for interfering with our schedule. Did you honestly think he didn't know where I was?”

“You hid from him because you _failed,_ you filthy, disgusting viper.”

“The Chitauri were stupid and of little value, so how is sacrificing them to get a man, who I must add knows the place, near the vault where the Tesseract and the Gauntlet are kept, a failure?”

“No! No, you lie! I'll hand you over and he'll grant me use of the Stone!”

“That's a common misconception. I twist the truth and omit details, but I hardly lie. This case, I've done neither. Midgard was a diversion, while I was brought back to Asgard in broad daylight, near the Tesseract and the Gauntlet. In exchange for them, I got to keep Asgard to myself. But then, you appeared with your crazy dreams of conquest and ruined everything.”

Nidhogg howled and launched forward, wildly lashing with his sword and scepter. He was so blinded by rage that Loki had little trouble avoiding his attacks. He just twisted and turned around Nidhogg. Then he caught a tiny movement of the door, and quickly maneuvered away, trying to keep Nidhogg's back to it.

“Will you take much longer until you begin fighting, Nidhogg? I grow bored,” he announced, loud and clear.

Nidhogg snarled and lunched forward again, only to stop in his tracks. His scepter fell to the floor with a hollow thud, followed by the wet smack of his left arm. He slowly turned around.

“ _You._ ”

“I'm terribly sorry for interrupting, but I can't let you go on while your troops tear my Realm apart,” Hela said, pointing her sword at him.

“It will never be yours!” Nidhogg answered, swinging his blade one more time.

Many things then happened simultaneously. Loki summoned a knife and threw it at Nidhogg; Hela raised her arm to parry the slash and dove in for the former king's throat, but the Soul Blade skidded along her dagger and caught her hand. The dagger fell and clattered on the floor. Nidhogg just smiled and readied another slash as Hela's sword pierced his neck and Loki's knife pierced his skull.

Then he and Hela fell to the floor.

“Hela!” Loki jumped over Nidhogg's body and fell to his knees next to her.

“I'm fine. I'm... I'm fine.” Her voice sounded shaking and breathless and her eyes were closed. “My hand... urgh... hurts, though.” She lifted her left hand, tightly holding her wrist with her right one.

Loki carefully took it and tried to put his body to block the sight. Her pinkie and ring finger were missing, and half her middle one was scraped to the bone.

“It's, ah, it is alright. Just a nasty cut. It will be fine, you just need some bandages. I don't have bandages.” He raised his head and looked frantically around.

Hela waved her free hand and dropped some on his lap. “Is he dead?” she asked, her voice tight.

“Who's dead?” Loki put pressure on the wound, his hands shaking slightly. _There was too much blood._

“Nidhogg. I can't see him from here.” Her voice was stained. Tears were starting to fall down her face.

He applied some magic too and lifted his head slightly. “You almost decapitated him.” He went back to tending to the wound. _There shouldn't be this much blood._

“Good.” She nodded tiredly. “A bit anti-climatic.”

He applied more magic and more pressure, gritting his teeth.

“Sif has healing stones.” She sniffed.

Loki made a clone and it teleported out of the room and into the Hall.

They were in the middle of battle, trying to keep the skeletons at bay, when those twice-damned things rattled and fell to the floor, unmoving.

The Geste cheered and chanted, throwing their weapons to the floor, relieved the fight was finally over.

The Asgardians let their shoulders sag and smiled a bit, until Thor turned around and headed up the stairs.

“Thank Yggdrasil,” Fandral said, walking right behind him. “I thought we were never going to be done with those creatures.”

“So damn insistent. Worse than Sif when she insisted we visited _that_ inn in Vanaheim when we were dealing with that dragon,” Volstagg replied.

Sif snorted. “I'm sure you don't regret it now, do you, my friend?”

“Absolutely not. Such soft beds, such tasty roasted ingelshtraps!”

“The best beer in Vanaheim, too,” added Thor as he reached the top of the stairs and walked to the Throne Room doors. He tried to push them open, but he failed. He tried pushing harder.

“They're not budging,” he said as his companions joined him.

“They're still locked?” Sif asked.

“That's not good.” Volstagg started kicking the doors.

“Hela! Hela!” Thor pounded on them. “Are you there?! Hela, answer me!”

“Sif!” A frenzied shout echoed up the stairs. “Thor!”

“That's Loki.” She ran, meeting him halfway down the stairs.

“Hela needs a healing stone,” Loki told her and turned around. “Follow me.”

“What's happening?” Thor bellowed.

“She killed Nidhogg, but got hurt.” Loki raced through the Hall pointed at a tapestry. “Behind it there's a door leading to the Council Room. We are there.”

“Who are you?” Hogun asked.

“An illusion.”

The Asgardians turned to Thor, who nodded at them and lifted the tapestry. The illusion flickered out of existence, and Thor opened the door.

Loki and Hela were in a heap on the floor behind a table, and Nidhogg's body was laying further away. There was blood splattered everywhere, and Hela's strangled sobs echoed in the room.

“Just a little longer, daughter. I know it hurts, but just hold on a bit more,” Loki was saying, holding his daughter's wounded hand in one of his and caressing her hair with the other.

Sif pushed a stunned Thor out of the way and knelt next to her, pulling a healing stone out of her pouch. She took Loki's hand away from the wound, glancing at it. She grimaced, crushing the stone over it. Then she frowned and crushed another and then another, as Thor placed his hand on Hela's shoulder, and the Warriors Three quietly entered the room. The stones slowly began to work. Shakily, Hela raised her free hand and untied her scarf.

“You're still too weak, Hela,” Loki warned. “Don't do this now.”

“It's the only way it'll heal completely,” she replied, trying to hold back her sobs. She placed the scarf on the floor.

As her transformation began, her tears subsided. She scrubbed them slowly from her face, but her appearance didn't improve. She took a long look at her wounded hand, now completely healed, and moved her fingers. The middle one barely twitched. “I lost half my hand. And a nice piece of my middle finger. It's... not good.”

“You have been wounded while saving your Realm. It was brave, and honorable,” Thor said, and smiled at her.

“You will be a most excellent Queen, darling,” Loki smiled at her too.

“I was talking about the practical part of this wound. But really, thank you.” She stood up and glared at Nidhogg's corpse. “There's still a lot of work to do,” she clapped her hands and doubled over in pain. “That was a _terrible_ bad idea,” she muttered through clenched teeth.


	8. Farewells And Credits Roll

The round up was almost hilariously easy.

Hela broke Nidhogg's scepter in half and crushed the stone on top of it, unsealed the Throne Room and freed the souls still lingering there, quadruple-checking there were no more trapped souls on the whole Realm. Then she took control of the skeletons to hunt down his remaining followers. In less than a day, they were mostly eradicated. Finally, she put Nidhogg's head on a pike at the palace gates, as a warning for any of his surviving followers.

So two days later, her Realm still wounded but in peace, Hela was pacing in the little private chamber behind the throne. Her whole family was present for the occasion.

“Sit down or you'll wear down the floor,” Angrboda said.

Hela sat down with a flourish, tapped impatiently the armrest and stood up again to resume pacing. Angrboda sighed. Loki just watched in silence, his eyes following her every move.

There was a knock on the door.

“Come on in,” Hela called.

“My Queen?” Ganglot opened the door. “The Lady's here. We are ready to begin.”

“Thank you, Ganglot. I'll be there in a moment.”

Ganglot left and Hela squared her shoulders. Angrboda stood next to her.

“Come down here, let me see you,” she said, and Hela knelt in front of her. “Look at you, all tall and proud and about to be crowned. You've grown to be such a strong, smart woman. And you're so pretty too, it always throws them off guard.” Angrboda laughed a bit and looked at her, a smile on her lips. “I'm so proud of you.” She hugged her daughter and sniffed a bit. “Look at me, crying like a baby.”

“I love you, Mother.”

“Love you too, daughter.” They hugged one more time and Hela turned around to face her father.

Loki unfolded his arms from behind his back and stepped closer to her. Hela reached out and he took her hands in his, carefully. She grimaced a bit.

“How is it healing?”

“It's going well. But my middle finger won't move for a while.”

He rubbed her knuckles. “You'll be an excellent queen. Fair to your subjects, and terrifying to your enemies.” He smiled. Hela hugged him, and he petted her hair.

“You should be going,” she said, pulling away. “Take your seats. I'll be there in a second.”

Loki offered his arm to Angrboda and they walked away, to sit at their places of honor. Hela closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting it slowly out through her nose. Exactly two minutes later, she opened her eyes and made to clap, but caught herself in the last moment. She looked at her hands and scoffed. Then she squared her shoulders and teleported to the Throne Room doors, stepping forward slowly and gracefully.

Hela walked along the corridor formed by the Geiste, getting closer and closer to the throne. As she ascended the stairs, she saw out of the corner of her eye her niece and nephew waving enthusiastically at her. She was dying to wave back at them, but she settled for a subtle wink.

She reached the throne and turned around. On her left, there was her father, a big gap, then the Asgardians and Midgardians close to each other. On her right, in a tight bunch, her Dwarf family.

She took a deep breath. “Where is my Lady?” she said loudly.

No answer.

“Where are you, my Lady?” she repeated.

“I am everywhere. I am next to you,” somebody said next to her.

Hela bowed her head in respect for the figure next to her. She knew that the Dwarfs, Asgardians and Midgardians would see a beautiful woman, but the Geste and her were able to see Death as she truly was.

“Who are you?” Death asked.

“I am Hela, born in Nidavellir from Angrboda and Loki.”

“Yes, you are, but who are you?” Death said.

“I am Hela.”

“Yes, you are, but who are you?” Death repeated.

“I am one who will die, as everything does.”

“Then you are one who understands.”

Ganglot approached them with the crown on a pillow. It was made of rusting iron and polished gold.

Death took it and placed it on Hela's head, and then lifted her chin.

“Fulfill your duty until I call you to my side. Behold the Queen of Helheim!” she bellowed, and the room erupted in cheers.

When the noise died out, Hela took the crown from her head and offered it to Death.

“It is not mine to wear. I am but a Steward,” she said.

“Yes, you are,” Death agreed, and took the crown, “but who are you?”

“I am the Queen of Helheim, and the Servant of Death.”

“Then you are one who understands,” Death said.

Hela sat on the throne, and the light inside the deer skull on top of it flashed brighter.

The room cheered again.

“Will you stay for the celebration?” Hela whispered to Death. “We have _lemon cookies._ ” She wiggled her eyebrows.

“You know how to reach a girl's heart, Hela,” Death said, “but my presence makes people  _ terribly _ awkward. Besides, I have a Titan to visit. Do you know about Titans, like Thanos?”

Hela frowned. “I know a bit.”

“Then you should know more.”

“I will.”

“May you have the best of reigns.” Death disappeared.

Hela stared at the empty space where Death had been, and then rose. “Let the celebration begin!”

The next day, when the sun peaked, Hela, Angrboda and Loki walked leisurely toward the Afterlife Gates. They remained mostly silent and contemplative until they reached their destination.

“Well, here we are.” Hela tried to break the silence. Loki stared at the Gates for a long time, and finally took a step forward.

“Loki,” Angrboda called to him. He turned around. “You were my first love.”

He smirked. “Well, everybody makes mistakes when they're young.” He paused. “I have never met another woman quite like you. Ever.”

“There's nobody even remotely like me.” She paused too. “Those were good times.”

“Yes, they were.” He bowed his head and faced the Gates.

There was a crash behind them, and they turned around as one.

Thor straightened up from the crater his landing had made and walked forward.

“Are you here to see me out for good, Thor?” Loki said with a smirk.

“I'm here to bid you farewell, brother.” He extended his hand. “I will miss you.”

“There is no need for that,” they shook hands, “but it's refreshing to see the manners Mother pounded into your head are finally taking hold.”

Thor just rolled his eyes and gave him an unimpressed look.

“Well if this is all for interruptions, I will be going now.”

“Take care.” Hela waved at him. “And don't embarrass me in front of my friends on the other side.”

“But I'm sure they'll love to hear stories from when you were a baby.”

“Don't even think about it!”

But Loki was already heading to the Gates. Without pause or doubt, he stepped into the orange glow, and vanished from sight.

Thor was still staring at the Gates when Angrboda and Hela turned around and walked toward the palace.

“He's planning something,” Angrboda muttered when they were a safe distance away.

“I know,” Hela replied.

As the sun set, Hela led her guests past the bronze statue of the fierce warrior with his weapons ready, across the bridge and to the other side of the river Gjoll. The bridge was covered in a bronze roof, and the Dwarfs, Midgardians and Asgardians' footsteps echoed a bit ominously, though the sound was covered by their idle chat. The group stepped on the little island and an enormous dog with eyes of fire greeted them.

“Queen Hela,” she said in a deep voice. “Guests of the House of Hel.”

Darcy's eyes flew open, and she stepped back, clutching her recovered philodendron protectively. Jane, instead, stepped forward.

“Wow. Hi, I'm Jane Foster.”

“Nice to meet you, Jane Foster. I am Garm, the Guardian.” Garm put her nose on Jane's forehead. Jane patted her snout.

Berling and Vestridis appeared next to Jane.

“What was that?” Vestridis asked.

“Was that a greeting?” Berling spoke over her.

“Why are your eyes on fire?”

“Is your nose wet?”

“Can we pet you?”

Garm looked at Hela, befuddled. “If you want to,” Hela's answer was directed at the dog, but Vestridis and Berling took it as approval and latched themselves to Garm's front legs. Then they tried to climb her.

“Help,” Garm mouthed.

“Dear stars,” Lynd said. “Children, come here immediately! I did _not_ rise you as goblins!” She and Hela pried them away, and Lynd gave them a stern lecture.

“They should be terrified of me. I _am_ terrifying.”

“You are, Garm.” Hela patted the dog's side. “It's just... children don't have a sense of self-preservation.”

“I am,” Darcy said. “Terrified, that is.”

“I'm still wary,” Jane added.

“You are just trying to make me feel better.”

“They're just saying the facts.” Angrboda had approached them. “After all, you're an incredible resilient, skilled warrior, with eyes of fire and fur of the darkest night. I've fought enough in my time to know fear itself when I see it.”

The present warriors nodded in approval.

“Thank you. Anyways, I'll be in my cave. May you all have a safe return home.” Garm bowed her head and walked away. Hela sighed.

“Will she be ok?” Darcy asked.

“Yes. She'll sulk a bit in the cave, then come out with more ways to terrify visitors. She's the best there is.” Hela walked toward the house in the middle of the island and opened the door. Inside, there were eight other doors, invisible from the outside, even though they seemed to open to the island too.

Hela approached a gilded door. “Lady Sif, Lords Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun, you have lent your weapons and strength in the service of Helheim. Without your help this wouldn't have been possible. I am indebted to you all.” She shook hands with the four Asgardians. “If you ever need anything from me, do not hesitate to ask.”

They said their goodbyes to the presents and Hela opened the gilded door for them. They stepped directly into Heimdall's observatory and waved one final time, as the door closed behind them.

“It applies to you too, Uncle. Don't doubt to call me if you need anything.”

“The same for you, Hela. If you ever have any trouble, I'll be right here.” They embraced.

“I know you will.” She pulled back and turned around. “Now. Doctor Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, if it weren't for your goodwill and intelligence, we wouldn't even have reached this Realm. And even with no training in battle, you fought valiantly. I think it makes you twice as courageous, and in turn my debt to you is twice as big. Also, my proposal for you two to come here and learn whatever this Realm has to teach you is still standing. Just call me and Garm will let me know.”

“I really look forward to it.” Jane beamed.

“Can I bring my boyfriend over?”

“Darcy!”

“What? You can bring yours over, what with him being her uncle and stuff. I want to know if I can bring mine too.”

Jane sighed.

“It won't be a problem. Just let him know there's no internet here.” Hela shrugged.

“Awesome.”

Hela opened the green, blue and brown door and let them into Midgard, waving them goodbye. Then she turned to face her family.

“You all too. I'll put a door in the craftshop so you don't have to bother calling.”

“Funny you say that,” Lofnheid answered. “I thought you were going to apologize for leaving us out of the most important moment of your life.”

“Don't give me that. This just happened, out of nowhere. I didn't have time to fetch you.”

“Sell that pyrite to another Dwarf,” Angrboda said. “You planned this almost step by step.”

Hela scowled. “Yes, I did. But the timing caught me off guard.”

“You didn't even tell us to get ready,” Alfrigg said. “Didn't you think that maybe we all wanted to help you? We are your family, after all.”

“Exactly! There was an eighty percent chance we all were going to die here. I would _never, ever_ put any of you through that kind of danger! I will _not_ be responsible for ruining my family's lives.”

“Then why did you call the Asgardians?”

“You know why.”

“Enough!” Angrboda cut them. “I appreciate your _concern_ for our wellbeing, Hela, but we all have a right to choose _our own_ fates. Helping you was _our_ choice, and you stole that from us. You will never do that again, am I clear?”

Hela mumbled under her breath.

“I said, am I clear?”

“Yes, Mother.”

“Good. Now,” Angrboda's eyes softened, “don't go down that path, not just with us, but with anyone. Lies and manipulation, never mind how well-meaning they are, leads to nothing but destruction. You know it first hand.”

“I'm sorry.”

“I know. Now, come here and hug your mother.”

It was past dinnertime when Hela finally was able to go to her chamber. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

“Hela,” Loki greeted her when the door was closed. “I must admit, your hospitality, while imposed, is quite splendid.” He wiped his mouth with a napkin and took a sip of wine.

“I would be sorry, but I had to make sure you didn't leave while we have so much to discuss. What are you planning?”

“Well, we'll get to that eventually. But I'd rather we first discuss your plan. The one that included controlling my mind.”

“It was but a graze on you mind and you know it. You could have broken it any time you wanted, and it was your choice to play along to see how it would end. I just needed the authenticity a compulsion to fight me would bring to the scene. But, there are more interesting things to talk about. Like your plan.”

“So you just controlled my mind for the sake of _credibility_? Don't I have enough of your trust to be let into your plans?”

“I want to trust you. I really do. But I don't understand why you're doing all of this. If you want my trust, I need your truth.”

“Do you fear my actions may bring harm your way? That I may be a threat to you? Daughter, listen to me. You can choose not to trust a single word out of my mouth, but trust that I will never let any harm come to you. Ever.”

“I know that. I always did. But they're just pretty words following a behavior I don't understand. To understand, I need the whole truth. You are impersonating the man who raised you. Why?”

“Very well, sit down and we'll have a heartwarming father-daughter moment.” Loki Gestured to a chair. “Shortly after Malekith attacked, Odin fell when no one was around to help him... excuse me, _willing_ to help him. I saw an opportunity and I took it. Besides, what was I supposed to do? Let the big oaf play king? He would have Asgard torn apart in two days. This way, he's happy being a hero on Midgard, and Asgard still stands in all its shining, golden glory.”

“That is the how, not the why.”

“No, I guess it isn't.” Loki stood up and paced the room. “Asgard has never loved me, the second prince that fought with words and wit and sorcery instead of brute force, but I still love it, despite all the years of scorn and despise, and I will not see it crumble to ashes.”

“Ashes?”

“Yes.” He stopped pacing and looked around. “That is all Thor would have accomplished, the fall of Asgard.”

“Is that all there is to this?”

“Hela, you better than anyone understand the love for a Realm, even if it's not the place that saw your birth. Is this that difficult to understand?”

“It's not that. It's that you speak with... certainty. You are sure Asgard would burn to ashes if you aren't there.”

Loki scoffed. “I have many gifts, daughter, but foresight is not one of them. It's just a logical conclusion.”

“I'll let it rest for now, but first a question. Will any harm come to my Realm, or Nidavellir, in this your not-foresight?”

“Maybe I'm not expressing myself clearly? I do _not_ see the future, Hela.”

It was Hela's turn to scoff. “Fine, as you wish. But maybe it's time you stop with charade. The longer you sit on the throne, the more likely you are to be found. I told them _Odin_ may not wake up in a thousand years. Don't go back; Let Uncle Thor be the regent.”

“And then what? I'm still _dead._ ”

“I... I don't know. Travel through the Universe, or stay here with me, or... or whatever you want. Just don't go back to Asgard. I'm being selfish.” Hela's eyes teared up. “When we thought you died at the Bifrost, it was... hard, thinking I had lost the parent I thought was going to be with me longer. And Mother will soon be gone, too. I just want you to be by my side, making up for the time we lost when you were questing with Uncle Thor. Please?”

Loki's eyes were wet too. “You make it sound like I can choose to leave.” He smiled tightly.

“Please, don't go,” a tear rolled down her cheek.

Loki took her in his arms and kissed her head. “I have to. Let me go now.”

She clung tighter to him. “You'll be lucky if they just kill you when you're found.”

“I am aware, but I'll be fine. I always am. Now let me go.”

The door opened behind him. He kissed her hair again and pulled away.

“I swear to you,” he said, looking straight into her eyes, “that no harm will come to your Realm, or your Mother's, as long as it is in my power. We all will be fine.” And he flickered away.

Hela pressed her fist on her mouth, trying to hold back her tears.

In Asgard, Odin opened his eye.

_All rights and characters belong to Marvel. This is a non-profit fan-based work._

_Directed by: AwfulLoneliness._

_Written by: AwfulLoneliness._

_Produced by: AwfulLoneliness/nayanroo_

_Executive Producer: nayanroo_

_Beta'ed by: nayanroo_

_Director of Photography: Your Brain_

_VFX Creative Director: Your Brain_

_CGI Creative Director: Your Brain_

_Chris Hemsworth as Your Mind's Thor_

_Natalie Portman as Your Mind's Jane Foster_

_Tom Hiddleston as Your Mind's Loki_

_Kat Dennings as Your Mind's Darcy Lewis_

_Jaimie Alexander as Your Mind's Sif_

_Josh Dallas or Zachary Levi as Your Mind's Fandral_

_Ray Stevenson as Your Mind's Volstagg_

_Tadanobu Asano as Your Mind's Hogun_

_Idris Elba as Your Mind's Heimdall_

_Alice Krige as Your Mind's Eir_

_with_

_Anthony Hopkins as Your Mind's Odin_

_and_

_Stan Lee as Your Mind's Old Man With Slicked Back Hair and Tinted Glasses._

_Fancasting_

_Terence Stamp as King Nidhogg_

_Samantha Boscarino as Hela_

_Patty Maloney as Angrboda_

_Cecilé Bayiha as Lofnheid_

_Osita Iheme as Alfrigg_

_Meredith Hope Eaton as Lynd_

_Dana Michael Woods as Dvalin_

_Debbie Lee Carrington as Ganglot_

_Phil Fondacaro as Ganglati_

The man poured himself a drink and refilled his companion's glass.

“Good thing is,” he enunciated, “this place is full of jobs, you know? With all the rebuilding and stuff. What the Hel blew up to destroy it like this?”

“Ronan happened.” His companion slurred a bit, and downed his drink. Some of it fell down the side of his bill and spilled onto his coat. He clumsily cleaned it with his hand.

“Ronan, like the Accuser? That Ronan?”

“Yep. Remember that business when he tried to blow up Xandar?”

“Yes.”

“He stole the super powerful exploding thing here. But Gamora had it so it was kinda messy.”

“Gamora?” The man refilled his companion's glass again, and took a gulp of his own.

“Yep. She tried to sell it to the Collector, but it blew up his house. Next thing I knew, Ronan and Thanos' other daughter, Nebula, were destroying the place to get the glowing thingy.”

“Those people are screwed in the head. Powerful glowing things are bad, bad business.”

The companion scoffed. “You tell me. I was at the Collector's when it exploded. He threw a monologue about how it was a old stone or whatever, one of the girls took it and exploded, and the Collection with her.”

“At least Ronan's dead now. He can't use that thing again.” The man poured another drink.

“They say the Nova Corps have it now. Don't make me feel any better, though. I'm moving outta this galaxy when I catch a ship. You from outta the galaxy?”

“Nah, from near the Eye.”

“Then get the hell away from here.”

“Sure thing. And I've got to go, have to call the old lady back home.” He tossed his companion a couple of units. “Drink one for me. Nice to meet you, Howard.”

Howard the Duck vaguely waved him goodbye, drink still in his hand.

The man approached his ship and the loading ramp descended. Ganglati was waiting for him inside.

“Master.” He bowed his head.

“Litnir,” Ganglati greeted back as the ramp closed. “Any news?”

“Many, actually. Pertaining a glowing old stone of great power and Thanos' daughters. Queen Hela will be pleased.”

“That man Thanos has been in the middle of a lot lately. And here I thought this trip was a waste of time.” Ganglati sat in front of the controls and prepared to relay the information to his Queen.


End file.
